


Amistad incierta

by MissLouder



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouder/pseuds/MissLouder
Summary: Serie de Oneshot. Nadie sabía lo que a ellos los unía realmente, si era amor o amistad. ¿O quizás ambas? Taito.





	1. Calidez invernal

**Author's Note:**

> #1  
Título: Calidez Invernal.  
Sinopsis: Taichi odiaba el frío, más no sus consecuencias.  
Género: Fluff/Taito.  
Notas: Tomé la personalidad de Taichi de Digimon Two Adventure. He arrojado a esta cuenta todos los fic que tenía de ellos. Decidí publicarlos todos de una vez.

[**T**aichi x **Y**amato]

_Calidez invernal_

**.**

**.**

**E**l atardecer empezaba a despedirse en torrentes de colores grises y plomo cuando finalmente yacía en las avenidas cercanas a su apartamento. El invierno barría y azotaba las calles, eliminando cualquier aparición sobre la calzada, salvo claro, de la suya. Y era de esperarse, ¿quién salía al aire con el frío mordiendo las articulaciones con ostentoso vigor que se sorprendía de estar caminando aún desmayarse?

Taichi Yagami solamente. Debía pensar seriamente cuánto más influía en su aura la cresta del coraje, porque para esas alturas realmente debía mitigar su efecto.

Se levantó el cuello de su abrigo mientras avanzaba apresuradamente por la sábana blanca que lo escoltó de regreso, con los cristales desplazándose en vórtices en el aire, haciendo temblar a su esqueleto con furiosa danza. Las maldiciones se despedazaban en el tiritar de sus labios, viendo como una tenue niebla llenaba los rincones volviéndose más espesa.

Mal momento para que su entrenador le provocara citarlo sólo para anunciarle los futuros partidos de la temporada, y añadir los permisos que debía solicitar en la universidad para sus días de ausencia. ¿Por qué, sencillamente, no le envió un texto que arrojarlo a la intemperie a convertirse en una figura de hielo?

A esa hora debía estar durmiendo, sumergido en las mantas calientes y, compartiendo espacio con cierta persona. Debería estar enredándose con su mal genio, besándole la frente al hacerlo enojar, juguetear entre los brazos de las frazadas y asirse con besos si la disputa se salía de su control. El simple pensamiento le animó, haciéndole terminar de avanzar los últimos tramos para llegar vivo y con orgullo a su hogar.

Yamato le había dejado en claro que no tenía intención de salir ese día y que, si su banda osaba a llamarlo, declinaría de la oferta. Incluso recibió en horas antes un mensaje de su parte, preguntándole si todo estaba bien y si iban a cenar juntos. No pudo contener la sonrisa que trajo consigo el recuerdo, sumergiéndose más en su bufanda y chamarra, en tanto corría escaleras arriba con cada respiración arrancándole un pedazo de pulmón.

Frente a su casa, deshaciéndose de la nieve que se escondía entre los rincones de su chaqueta, extrajo las llaves del bolsillo con los dedos encalambrados para tantear con la cerradura eternos segundos. Intentó una, dos, tres y maldijo porque se negaba a abrirse al poco encaje que estaba ofreciendo.

Al octavo intento, ya considerando en derribarla y con el hombro pegado a ella, la puerta se abrió por si sola empujándolo hacia delante en gravedad lógica. Avanzó un paso, cobrando el equilibrio rápidamente para el momento que una sombra emergió del umbral, y la silueta de esa persona empezó a tomar forma.

—¿Por qué juegas con la puerta, Yagami? —quiso saber Yamato.

—No estaba jugando, Ishida —farrulló, con las palabras atropelladas—. Intentaba abrirla, ¡y esa maldita cerradura tiene algo contra mí! —Al exclamar su idea, otra vino a él, arrugándole el entrecejo—. ¿La cambiaste, acaso?

Una ceja rubia se alzó cuidadosamente, enviándole un ligero escalofrío. Un minuto después, se acercaba para tomarle de la mano y quitarle la llave. La primera idea pareció enseñarle que el cerrojo seguía siendo la misma, pero se desvió al adivinarle en el rostro una ligera conmoción que rompió el imperturbable semblante.

—Dios, Taichi, estás helado —Lo tiró de la muñeca, introduciéndose al confort del hogar que le golpeó el rostro.

La calefacción estaba encendida y persistía un ligero olor a tabaco en el aire. El calor le sedujo los poros y se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estuvo de congelarse. Más adelante, Yamato maldecía. _Lo maldecía._ Le cuestionaba por qué no llevó guantes, cómo pudo ser tan iluso para refugiarse únicamente con un abrigo con bufanda y...

Taichi se carcajeó, observando como salía de la habitación trayendo consigo ahora una manta, calcetines y algunos gorros.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy, Matt? —le preguntó, en el proceso que seguía correteando entre los pequeños espacios de la vivienda que costearon por sus estudios universitarios.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, si no que al contrario hablaba para sí mismo dejando todo lo que creía conveniente en la mesa.

—Siéntate y toma esas sábanas —le ordenó Yamato con voz implacable—. Te prepararé algo caliente o dejarás en mi alfombra un cadáver que no querré limpiar.

Un sentimiento hondo se infló en el pecho de Taichi y le explotó en las mejillas. Debajo las quejas y el enojo; estaba la preocupación que éste no podía disimular. Yamato siempre era tan hogareño, escrupuloso, cálido, muy cálido y sin duda englobaba por sí sólo el aserto de familia. A pesar de su brusquedad, vocabulario y petulante aire de bravucón, existía un tarareo de afecto que soplaba su relación. Le hacía feliz que el emblema de la amistad, anudada a un sentimiento más fuerte, se edificara dentro de ellos. Uno muchísimo más íntimo.

Ese rubio siempre había sido la persona que lo distraía con hilos minuciosos de pensamientos que sólo tenían su nombre, fantasías que distraían los juegos y despertaba las ansias de regresar rápido. Existían noches donde él lo esperaba en casa, porque los conciertos siempre pasaban la madrugada, lujo que para esa fecha no podía permitirse.

Sólo un par de veces lo hizo casi durmiéndose en los vestidores, para terminar con un sermón apocalíptico por su entrenador, una amenaza de expulsión y ser el último en irse por los entrenamientos extras.

—Deja de mirarme como un idiota, Taichi, cálzate esta ropa seca y siéntate cerca de la calefacción. —advirtió Yamato, rescatándolo de su mente y volviéndolo a la realidad con el choque de unas prendas cayéndole en el rostro.

Esbozó una sonrisa e hizo caso a las dos primeras enmiendas. Se desvistió en la sala, quitándose los pedazos de telas petrificadas por el frío, cambiándose rápidamente. No perdió de vista por el rabillo del ojo la mirada sigilosa de Yamato, la ligera sacudida de los hombros y la presión en el labio inferir. Taichi detuvo el movimiento de sus labios que luchaba por estirarse.

Caminó hasta la cocina para unirse junto con su compañero, sin obedecer el último ítem de la lista. En lo personal, el asarse las suelas de los calcetines no reducía el frío de las heladas ráfagas que se arremolinaban a su espalda. Prefería otro calor y fue por el de su gusto, descansando los brazos en el vientre de Yamato.

Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro y sonrió tenuemente:

—Gracias, Matt. —susurró al oído, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?, fuese ido por ti —respondió, sin apartarse de su tacto que se volvió un poco más fuerte—. Aún estás temblando. —apuntó, ceñudo—. ¿Podrías tomarte la molestia de echarte las mantas? Gracias.

Y pese a las quejas patente, Taichi no se inmutó.

—Me gusta más tu calor.

Yamato rodó los ojos, pero la sombra de un color carmesí fue decorando sus mejillas.

—Con esas palabras no me extraña que hayas terminado volteándote de sexualidad —recalcó pasivamente, rociando unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar sobre la ebullición del agua—. Ninguna mujer creería eso.

—Tú las crees. —destacó Taichi, sin borrar su jovialidad.

—No es que tenga otra opc... —No terminó, al ser girado bruscamente y ser secuestrado en una nube de un beso apasionado. Por parte del rubio, el inicio fue difícil. No logró seguir los primeros movimientos, pero conocía de sobra los labios que seguían los suyos, así como las curvas donde se envolvía y atraparlos rápidamente.

Lo empujó hacia delante, aun con un gramo de su consciencia rugiendo advertencias, porque lo último que deseaba era lidiar con quemaduras de tercer grado en su propio santuario de cocina. Taichi no cesó en su afán, lo besó con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar quejarse pese a sus esfuerzos de seguirle el ritmo.

Sabía que la sucesión de acontecimientos lo llevaría a sentarse en el alféizar de la cocina, sintiendo la losa bajo su espalda, piernas abiertas y Taichi dentro de ellas.

—Tai... espera —Colocó una mano en el vientre del deportista, en acentuación a su petición—. El té...

—¿En serio te importa eso? —refutó acalorándose, atacando el cuello.

—Sí —aseveró, frunciendo el ceño—, y más si quiero evitar un incendio.

—¿No querías hacerme entrar en calor? —Hizo hincapié, sonriendo torcidamente.

Esta vez, una sonrisa transformó la línea firme de los labios del músico.

—Mi método es el clásico —dijo alzando una ceja—. Después, haremos la tuya.

A Taichi no le gustó del todo el acuerdo que llegaron pero si la conclusión. A los minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados frente a la calefacción en el intento que regresara a su temperatura normal. Tenía los labios pálidos y temblaba terriblemente, como si el frío estuviera clavado a sus huesos.

Bebiendo el té que sólo mejoró un poco el estado, Tai decidió irse por el lado seguro y, extendiendo sus manos, rodeó a Yamato que yacía sentado junto a él masajeando sus hombros, destensándolos. Se rió un poco cuando en el camino sus dedos rozaron la piel pálida, provocando un respingo que despertó los nervios sensibles.

—¿Yamato?

Él también se rió, pequeño y discretamente como sólo él sabía hacer.

—Tienes las manos frías... —respondió, rompiendo la distancia para acercarse más y fomentar el calor que se formaba en el recinto.

Con los dedos ásperos por la práctica de los instrumentos, delineó el labio inferior de ese elegido del coraje, paseándose en la textura agrietada y trémula que bailaba bajo el tacto. Sonrió maliciosamente y sustituyó lo anterior con su boca. La inauguración fue un barrido, sin perder el tiempo en pasar a segundos y terceros ciclos.

No había necesidad de ser desesperados, un contacto para plantar terreno era suficiente para ese momento. Reírse en los cortes y la pequeña disputa que el método de Taichi era más factible para cuando Yamato se encontraba contra los almohadones.

Taichi terminó acostado en el pecho del otro, oyendo la percusión del pasible corazón que en cada latido hablaba una melodía nueva. El sueño empezó acudir a él, antes que su almohada humana se removiera incómoda.

—Oye, Taichi... —la voz suave, con cierto eco, lo llamó.

Respondió con un sonido gutural, señal que lo escuchó, asomando lo único de su consciencia que todavía estaba en vigilia. Las caricias enredadas entre las gruesas hebras de su cabello tampoco estaban sirviendo a la labor.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron y la queja nació con letras en la garganta. Subió la vista, dispuesto a pedir su inicio para toparse con una extraña sombra cubriendo el azul que tanto le gustaba, y las delicadas facciones contorsionadas.

—¿Matt...?

La mano abandonada detrás de su cabeza recorrió el cuello y se estacionó en la mejilla. Yamato abrió la boca como si jugara con las palabras, pero no salió ninguna. A cambio, suspiró y le mostró el consuelo de una sonrisa forzada.

—No es nada —Acabó diciendo, negando con la cabeza.

—Si te roba el habla, lo es —respondió, curioso de lo que acongojó el ambiente de franjas de sol que le dio fuego a las venas. Juntó sus frentes, entrecerrando los ojos—. Dime, no vas a morir si me compartes algo de ti.

Yamato profundizó las arrugas de su entrecejo, como reclamándole que tener una relación amorosa no fuera suficiente entrega. Pasaron unos minutos, largos pero no incómodos, porque las respuestas siempre tenían el lujo de enaltecer su entrada con esperas. Y, tras una respiración lenta, finalmente el telón se levantó.

—¿Es naturalmente aceptable querernos así? —Su énfasis cayó totalmente en la última palabra, revelando que existían más oculto dentro de tres letras.

—¿Así, cómo? —Ladeó la cabeza, sin captar toda la pregunta—. ¿Ser gay?

—No, no me refiero a eso, es sólo que... —Su voz se perdió y él no presionó. A veces Yamato se afligía por detalles muertos que no tenían cenizas que dejar.

Esta vez fue su turno de llamar a la amistad, y le tomó del mentón para alzarlo sin prisa. Se enfrentó al zafiro que desafiaba la belleza del omnipotente cielo, y con la gracia de sus pasos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por la naturaleza —susurró—. El drama no cabe en esta historia. Si me quieres y yo a ti, es suficiente.

—Tai... —intentó hablar pero lo calló con un beso. Yamato no era bueno con las palabras y mayormente cuando intentaba romper ese estándar su lengua se prensaba al punto de robarle las ideas junto con sus hermanas las palabras.

Al terminar, ambos jadeaban ligeramente con un barrido rojizo cubriendo sus bocas.

—Es suficiente. —finalizó Tai, delineándole la barbilla. Se acurrucó nuevamente en su pecho, oyendo ahora en el pecho donde se recostaba; otra sinfonía acelerada que imitaba las manos de un baterista en plena etapa cumbre de su número. Sonrió y pidió—: Canta un poco, hace mucho que no te oigo.

Sintió la vacilación tenues segundos campanear en el aire. Después vino un silencio leve, como una cortina de seda que se fue removiendo cuando de la garganta de Yamato un arrullo nació. Suave, tierno y que hablaba por sí mismo.

Un canto que deletreó _declaraciones de amor _en líneas escondidas, susurró _promesas _que sólo los poetas conocían y cerró con_ para siempre_ que los religiosos ostentaban a creer.

Taichi abrió los ojos al verse entendiendo cada estrofa que, en plena improvisación, Yamato interpretó. Arrancándose la piel y dejando salir a flote sus emociones en carne viva. No había pista y no hacía falta. La voz de por sí era un instrumento; sólo pocos la sabían usar adecuadamente, ignorando el potencial en cada cuerda vocal que podían generar sonidos que sólo los ángeles recitaban en el amanecer, entregando todo y seducir al alma.

Eso hizo esa canción en él, despertando en sus ojos una humedad tórrida que volvió de perlas sus mejillas. En esa noche sin luna, donde la oscuridad cobraba consistencia y era más sencillo hablar, ambos se encontraron con lágrimas en los ojos, observándose con lo que no podían decir. Y, sin embargo, tenían la certeza que era sinónimo de felicidad. Por eso la música existía, para expresar lo impensable en momentos como ese, cuando fallaban las palabras.

_Te amo, Taichi._

**FIN.**


	2. Certeza de Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2  
Título: Certeza de Silencio.  
Sinopsis: [Digimon Tri] Sólo ellos se conocían lo suficiente para saber cómo consolarse.  
Género: Fluff/PWP, es decir, Lemon sin trama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo que tenía esto en mente. Situado después del reinicio del Digital World.

_"Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras."_

—William Shakespeare.

* * *

[**T**aichi x **Y**amato]

_Certeza de silencio_

Oneshot.

**.**

**.**

**U**n lienzo de bruma descendía sobre Hikarigaoka en ese día de velos de lamentos y pérdidas. Taichi se preguntaba por qué sus pies seguían avanzando a un camino que su cerebro desconocía, en medida lógica no quería verse como un alma que perdía rumbo entre las avenidas cuan espectro sin descanso.

Sus pasos hacían eco en las calles encharcadas que lucían espejos de agua donde se reflejaba un cielo plomizo en esa tarde de otoño. Escondido bajo una sudadera y pantalones capri, transitó sobre la calzada llamando los recuerdos que compartió con su digimon y su amarga respuesta a Koushirou sobre desistir en hilar números binarios a un mundo que ya no los aceptaba.

Seguir intentando, seguir, _seguir_… _¿seguir, qué?_

_«¡¿No quieres verlos, Taichi?!»,_ le había preguntado el elegido del conocimiento.

Su respuesta fue letal; debían esperar. A esas alturas, ellos como simples estudiantes no podían hacer nada, tenían que esperar a que una mano mayor y con poder, pudiese ayudarlos. O de eso, quería convencerse. Se suponía que ellos ya no podían ir al mundo digital, las puertas estaban cerradas, las alternativas apuntaban a la nada y existían tantos _peros_ en la ecuación que era imposible resolverla.

¿Algún día sería alguien que podrá proteger lo que le importaba?

Suspiró, y levantó la vista volviendo la mente al cerebro para reconocer los edificios que se alzaban como espigas, anhelando alcanzar la manta grisácea que ahora los coronaba. Después que una brisa pasara por encima de él, se dio cuenta en dónde estaba.

Claro, qué estúpido había sido. Casi pudo reírse de sí mismo cuando una sombra arquitectónica de unos cuantos pisos le cayera al rostro y la certeza de quién vivía allí.

La última vez que vio a su mejor amigo fue hacía unos días en el que éste lo invitó a caminar y ser cómplices de un silencio mientras compartían un helado que se derritió entre los dedos. No sabía si en ese tiempo quería enfrentarse a las réplicas y discusiones con el que el elegido del conocimiento lo ahogó, esta vez, en boca de Yamato.

Todo pasó tan rápido, la pelea contra Libra y la infección de todos que aún no procesaba el resultado en el que sus monstruos digitales dieron su aliento por el bien de todos.

—Agumon… —llamó a su representante, masticando las palabras.

Volvió a fijarse en los apartamentos que hacían una erguida fila y ya no quiso caerse a discusiones con su mente. A cambio, se adentró al edificio seleccionado para remontarse sobre las escaleras que conocía por el placer de los años.

Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el silencio plañido de remembranza que compartió con Yamato el día anterior, una causa de calma fúnebre por la ausencia de unos Digimon que perdieron nuevamente por irrisorias manos del destino. Sólo compartieron ese manto de mutismo, de calor ajeno y presencia, para saberse entendedores de sus emociones fracturadas. Nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema en voz alta, aún dolía, todavía la herida quemaba en la consciencia como para rozarla con dedos vestidos en carne viva.

Se detuvo frente el apartamento, dudando unos instantes en tocar la puerta, antes que sus nudillos bajaran y recordaran la presencia del timbre. Tocó una y sólo para asegurar unas dos, apartándose cuidadosamente en espera de una respuesta.

Pasó un tácito par de minutos y Tai creyó que Yamato no estaba de humor para atender visitas ya en líneas del anochecer. Menos con los fragmentos de cortesías de sus propias dolencias flotando como cristales rotos.

Un suave soplo de aire despuntó desde lo alto, junto con el anuncio de una pronosticada lluvia que prometía una tormenta. Tras convencerse de esperar un poco más y ver que nadie salía, decidió marcharse. Giró grácilmente en sus talones y, sólo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, logró detenerlo.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Las preguntas cargadas de cierta incredulidad se escondieron en sus oídos.

La figura de Yamato emergió del umbral con una vestimenta de pijama, y el mismo semblante muerto que era los residuos de un alma partida a martillazos que se ocultaba detrás de su iris. Sólo había una diferencia esa vez y era el pequeño enrojecimiento que decoraba el lagrimal inferior de aquellos ojos eternamente azules. El corazón se le redujo del tamaño de un arroz y supo que Yamato no era el único que contenía las ganas de llorar.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó, haciendo contraste con la misma inquietud. Se ahorró las explicaciones que después de compartir el helado y ser aplastados por el silencio, los días siguientes le causaron más penuria que el propio duelo que todos cargaban.

Él sabía que no intercambiarían oraciones interesantes, temas abordados que llamen a la solemnidad de responder y perderse en charlas que eliminen las horas. Taichi quería su compañía como anteriormente pasó en viceversa y eso, pese a que fuera un mísero clamor, bastaba. Aunque sólo fuera silencio, por más que mirarse lastimaba más que deslizarle entre los linajes de un cuchillo con filo, en serio era suficiente. Yamato podía llenar tantos huecos dentro de él que le sorprendía sentirlo como una mitad de su cuerpo.

—No dije eso —expresó Yamato, imperturbable, haciéndose a un lado para abrirle el paso.

Ninguno añadió algo a partir de ahí y Taichi se adentró, siendo recibido por el aroma de sal y pimienta proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Cocinaste? —curioseó, girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Tenía que hacer algo con las manos —le confesó, cruzando la sala—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias —rechazó, siguiéndolo hasta el extremo de la sala.

Recibió una contemplación curiosa por parte de Yamato, porque todos sabían de su estómago extenso, y más con la comida de éste último. Lo pensó unos instantes y para que su respuesta no fuera tan escueta, trató de aligerar el ambiente basándose en el perfil que conocía para terminar añadiendo:

—¿Y no era mejor tocar tu bajo?

Una balada de mudez sonó su estribillo, volviendo a sumergirlos en ese ambiente que, si bien la costumbre aparecía, no significaba que no fuera molesta. En seguida, un suspiro desgranó la garganta del músico, perdiendo la mirada dentro de la oscuridad que sucumbía en la entrada de su recámara.

—La música en este momento me recuerda a Gabumon. —confesó, con una gota de nostalgia bañando sus palabras.

Llegando hasta él, después de pensarlo repetidas veces, Taichi dejó caer la mano trémula, insegura, sobre el hombro y apretar un poco. Para su suerte, no recibió un manotazo, por el contrario, unos dedos se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Koushirou habló conmigo —Y ahí estaba—. ¿Aún crees, que podemos volver a verlos, Taichi?

El elegido del coraje desvió la mirada, prefiriendo no decir nada y quedarse cerca, a la distancia para que Yamato pudiese alcanzarlo si deseara. Desde el principio ellos no tenían la aprobación de regresar al mundo digital, sólo por obra de una milagrosa mano y el pecado de la infección; fueron las causas que los colocaron frente a sus mascotas virtuales nuevamente. Si existía una puerta que los admitiera, si existiera solamente, ¿serían suficientemente valerosos para iniciar todo? ¿Un lazo que aún podría existir? _¿Acaso no quieres verlos?_

—Sabía que no dirías nada.

—Yamato…

—Yo sabía que a Takeru le ocurría algo, lo conozco pero con una fácil mentira logró distraerme y hacerme creer que exageraba. —Hizo una pausa, respirando hondo para contener lo que fuera que se desmarañaba en su pecho.

Una parte de la identidad de Yamato se quebró, su carátula de yeso cayó en pedazos y gruesas lágrimas se desplazaron por sus mejillas, susurrando el nombre de _Gabumon_. Una mano ya no era suficiente al ver como un pilar se venía abajo. Cautelosamente, tal y como hizo con Takeru, Taichi lo giró para brindarle el peso de su hombro.

Sabía que su amigo no era del tipo de persona que se le diera la frágil oportunidad de abrir una llovizna en sus párpados, la confianza entre ellos era lo que lo permitió y, en esa oportunidad, sólo se permitió hundirse en la curvatura mutua de su cuello compartiendo el mismo pesar.

Tanteando terreno, dando pasos cautelosos teniéndolo en sus brazos, Taichi cruzó el arco de la puerta de la habitación personal, arropados por una tenue oscuridad, incluso cuando se sentaron sin soltarse en la cama. No necesitaban que el mundo, incluso la propia recámara, se enterara de sus lástimas hacia sí mismos.

Un gimoteo contenido hizo eco, de rabia, frustración, haciendo que un nudo se le tensara en su garganta. Porque él se sentía igual y quizás hasta peor al reconocer que Agumon le había dicho, advirtiéndole el derrumbe que se avecinaba. Cerró con fuerza el abrazo, las uñas del elegido de la amistad clavándose en su espalda convirtiendo el lamento a uno más abatido. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, desgastándose, sintiendo la humedad calarse en su hombro. Porque ellos más que nadie debían contenerse, ser fuertes ante los ojos de otros y brindarles el apoyo que necesitaran para seguir adelante. Lo que provocaba la retórica más filosa: _¿y quién los consolaba a ellos?_

Dolía, no por la pérdida, sino por las indecisiones y debates en qué hacer ahora.

Se mantuvo así, perdiéndose en su olor, acariciándole los dorados cabellos en agravada desazón hasta que se lograra mitigarse un poco. Yamato inconscientemente lloró hasta dormirse en su pecho, mostrándole la pertenencia de intimidad aguda que le tenía. Lo cubrió con una sábana en la poca movilidad que poseía, recostándose en la pared despidiendo las últimas lágrimas.

Sorbió su nariz acuosa, restregándose los párpados con pesadez, al instante que lo terminaba de acomodar entre su pecho y hombro. Debido a la mala posición que escogió no disponía de la comodidad para dormir de igual manera en esas horas cenicientas, por lo que luchando contra el sueño; se dedicó a observarlo. Correrle el cabello rubio del rostro y mecerlo con caricias para profundizar un descanso en esos minutos silenciosos. Quizás más adelante la somnolencia lograra que se acurrucara más y sumirlo en el letargo pero no siendo el suficiente para dormirlo.

Por ventura de una hora después, Yamato se removió entre murmullos que turbaron el sueño que lo había hecho presa. Un quejido y después unos ojos que se fueron abriendo lentamente. Al verle, su expresión cambió y una sombra de confusión atacó su rostro.

—Taichi... —Se incorporó con cierto descuido—, ¿has estado...?

No le dejó acabar al alzar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla por donde antes hubo lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —inquirió y la sorpresa que recibió se le antojó enternecedora.

La pregunta no fue respondida, sino que vino una pausa calma pasiva, en sentir calar aquellos dedos sobre la piel, el músico se incorporó haciendo crujir algunos de los resortes de la cama.

—Buscaré algunas almohadas —anunció escondiendo el rostro en la penumbra, arrastrándose hasta el borde antes que la mano de Tai lo detuviera al cogerle por la muñeca.

—Trae tu bajo —pidió, sin calibrar el precio de cada palabra.

Yamato lo vio y tras un segundo de vacilación, se encogió de hombros accediendo a su petición. Duró sólo un instante, al regresar, lo hizo con unas sábanas extras, almohadas y el instrumento que estuvo abandonado a los pies del vestíbulo.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a su amigo tendiendo las frazadas e invitándolo a acomodarse sobre ellas. Tomó uno de los almohadones creando una barrera donde, amén a su espalda, descansó los huesos de la columna vertebral. Yamato hizo afán de sentarse a su lado pero le abrió las piernas en una señal muda que regresara a ellas.

Un lienzo de arrugas se profundizaron en el rostro que tenía en frente, y sonriéndole para tranquilizarle, éste terminó suspirando en señal de rendición. El nuevo peso contra su pecho tranquilizó más de un nervio que latía desbocado y gritando el nombre de su Agumon. Pero él sabía que eso iba a pasar, cargó con el peso y lo llevó a cuestas para preparar a sus amigos para la herida.

Sus brazos acunaron el torso ajeno y la familiaridad de ese cuerpo le estremeció ligeramente, tratando de distraerse con la presencia que borraba sus pensamientos. Hacía algún tiempo que Yamato y él no practicaban la intimidad, por sobre los oficios y sus obligaciones, decidieron dejarlo por considerar antinatural aquello que concordaban.

Sin embargo, la necesidad también pertenecía como una extremidad de su cuerpo siendo difícil de ignorar.

—Toca un poco —le pidió, viendo como su amigo rescataba el bajo eléctrico que brillaba en arcos metálicos por los haces de luna que se filtraban desde la ventana.

Distante, los dedos de Yamato acariciaron las cuerdas y se regodearon de la textura produjendo un sonido que hizo una reverberación grave. Desplazó un dedo, y el eco pasó a menor trayendo consigo un murmullo que dio el aire que estaba diciendo: «triste». Volvió a mover las manos, y el instrumento engendró dos notas más que susurraron la una contra la otra como si discutieran. Tocó una nueva y otra más y, jugando entre los filamentos, creó una nevada de notas que acompañaron el anterior tejiendo una melodía de puntos.

Lo escuchó, sorprendido, viendo el baile de los dedos que se deslizaban con maestría. No duró demasiado, sólo varios segundos, porque las manos de quien tocaba cayeron, como su música, se derrumbaron como peso muerto y perdiendo el sendero que había creado como un sueño al despertar.

—No puedo, Taichi —Su voz se desasió y los labios le temblaron—. Aunque seas tú, no puedo.

—Perdón —respondió Taichi, envolviéndolo por completo y masajearle los hombros para destensarlos. Creía que tocando un poco, Yamato podía recordar lo que le gustaba de la música, su pasión por ella y lo que le había impulsado a meterse en ese mundo de sonidos perfilados.

Él no entendía del todo ese lenguaje de símbolos que tenían voz y a pesar que mayormente sentía molestia por su banda, tampoco deseaba que su amigo lo dejara. Lo rodeó un poco más, hasta que lo liberó para darle un poco de aire. Sintió como se recomponía y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro con la mente cansada.

Lo dejó estar así, en el tiempo que decidió tomar intrigado el instrumento que cayó mudo como su dueño. Situó los dedos, tal y como lo observó hacer, rozó la gruesa textura de las cuerdas que caían cercanas al puente.

El sonido brindó una reacción en Yamato quien lo observó con curiosidad. Era normal. Cuando la música se llevaba en la piel la conformidad de sólo oírla era torturadora, sus poros gritaban y se quejaban porque exigían ser parte de ella. No del público.

—¿Cómo es esto? —Taichi detalló las clavijas y luego el cuerpo tocándolo como si se paseara en las curvas de una mujer.

—Lo haces mal —le apuntó, acomodándole los dedos en el mástil y la posición para jugar entre el punteo de cuerdas.

—¿Y así puedo tocar como tú? —bromeó.

Inesperadamente, Yamato ensanchó una pequeña curva en sus labios.

—Quizá.

Yamato empezó con una suave reseña del instrumento, sus atributos y ventajas, mientras que resbalaba sobre los hilos de latón. A Taichi le gustó esa respuesta; permitiendo abrir esa brecha que le permitía al otro hablar de lo que le gustaba a su alma. Con o sin su Digimon. No sabía demasiado de ese mundo pero ese elegido le enseñó que la música llegaba al corazón por pequeña o acérrima que fuera la mente de quien la escuchaba.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —La pregunta viene en modo de queja y la sonrisa se detuvo en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que Yamato se había girado y ahora le observaba con ese característico ceño fruncido.

—Hasta un punto —se sinceró, y la ráfaga de imágenes de la pelea contra Meicoomon nubló su mente por unos segundos.

—¿Taichi?

Unas manos palparon sus mejillas y su mente volvió a caer en tierra con la mirada escrutadora. Mentirle era estúpido, esconderse aún más… Por lo que, siendo horca para su pescuezo, dijo:

—Yamato, yo no sé qué debería estar haciendo... —Suspiró, derrotado. Sabía que éste invitaba también a continuar, a buscar a sus digimon incluso después de la derrota y, sin embargo, él como líder no veía piezas en el tablero que ellos pudieran mover. Pero eso era una mentira. No había peor ciego que el que no quería ver—. Agumon y los demás... Ellos sabían de esto y aun así...

Sintió la presión de las lágrimas y cerró los ojos para contenerla. No podía dejar que su amigo le viera débil. Él era el estribo de su grupo, la persona que debía levantarlos a pesar que ellos lo obligaban a entrar en las líneas de una pelea digital. La imagen de Agumon vino y anheló poder revertir el tiempo para recuperar aquella tenacidad que había enardecido sus venas.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, encerrándolo en un cascarón de protección tan fraternal y característica del elegido de la amistad. Por ese motivo recudía a Yamato, porque le gustaba el otro lado de la moneda, verse frente a frente y sentirlo en su rivalizada forma. Ellos tenían su propio idioma de entenderse, lo habían dejado un año atrás pero su cuerpo tenía memoria de poeta, recordando perfectamente lo que se sentía estar dentro de él.

Juntos abrazar las inseguridades y con el calor ahuyentarlas. Eso era lo que quería.

Taichi apartó las manos y, sin mediar, se fue a la boca encontrándose con una ligera sorpresa que suspendió los movimientos. Si a Yamato no le gustaba bien podía detenerle, apartarle de un puñetazo si desistió de tener eso con él y olvidar que todo eso pasó.

Al acabar sólo el roce se alejó y esperó. Esas auroras boreales como ojos que tenían el azul más hermoso lo estudiaron, abriendo paso a través de él, atravesando su identidad y temores; haciendo que se profesara desnudo ante el emblema de la amistad.

Después, sólo después, se sorprendió al encontrase con la cabeza arrojada contra la pared de almohadas, advirtiendo unos brazos entorno a su cuello y una boca reclamando la suya. Reconoció la suave textura que tenía tiempo sin probar, el calor del aliento de Yamato y la torpeza de ambos en acoplarse a un ritmo perdido. Uno tratando de seguirle y otro buscando más de su contacto, afianzarse a un confort que los años del proceso de madurez les hizo olvidar.

Ellos conocieron lo que muchos llamaban el sabor carnal en sus recientes primaveras de una inesperada casualidad, descubriendo una magia de sensaciones y simpatía que los obligó a buscarlas en los meses siguientes. Esperando quedarse a solas, llamadas en la madrugada y padres que se ausentaban buscando la mejor excusa para sentirse. Sonreírse en la oscuridad, besarse hasta que sus comisuras se asemejaran a los pintalabios, perderse entre fragores de gemidos y palabras que sólo en horas ocultas cobraban sentido.

Mordiéndole en la conciencia en ese tiempo de la pelea con Meicoomon, Taichi se guardó demasiados detalles en el corazón. Los secretos íntimos y dolorosos que quería, ante todo, escondérselos al mundo. Estar con Yamato era arriesgar la seguridad de ellos, por eso los moró y cuanto más se los guardó, más pesados se volvieron al escudarse en el silencio que todos odiaban. Sobre todo, su mejor amigo.

Pasó en inicios de ese año que, sin prever lo demás, dejaron de coincidir en encuentros. No buscaron más allá de lo que ya sabían, pintando una distancia, concentrándose en sus actividades y conformándose con el lateral de una amistad que ya no era válida. Dejó de serlo desde el momento en que se degustaron ante las exposiciones del bajo mundo de los placeres mundanos y encontrarle gusto en el proceso. Lo demás fue actuación, fingir que eran amigos, que eran los mejores cuando existía algo más fuerte e insondable.

Lo peor era que si el fingimiento se convertía en costumbre, la costumbre se hacía virtud. Pero ese noche no. Esa vez eran sólo ellos y no había máscaras que llevar para satisfacer a otros. Sabían que volverían a perderse tan pronto se asomara el amanecer y el dolor, la pérdida que los digería por dentro fueran acallándose con sus jadeos.

Lo empezó a desnudar a la luz pálida de la luna insinuarse por la ventana, deslizando la camisa por los brazos con dedos sutiles y luego abordar los labios. El tacto le producía extrañeza; eran como dos conocidos que se reencontraban y que no recordaban qué tenían en común. Oyó a Yamato llamarlo en mitad que secuestraba su lengua, y lo ignoró porque las palabras ya no tenían orientación y juicio. Quería que lo deseara tanto como él lo necesitaba, hablarse sin discursos, entenderse sin mirarse, y plantó la pregunta de continuar en el silencio al estar ambos arrodillados sobre el lecho que se hundía bajo su peso.

La mirada oceánica del elegido de la amistad lo juzgó, preguntándole en los anillos de su iris por qué se detenía. Unos segundos después, de enfrentamientos visuales y batallas implícitas, una sonrisa abrió paso en los labios pálidos y subió las manos para tocarle el pecho, descendiendo hasta los dobladillos de la sudadera y deslizarla lentamente sobre su cabeza descubriendo su marcado pecho acanelado.

—No tengo nada que decir, Taichi —se anticipó Yamato, acunándole la mano derecha y rozar con los labios la palma—. Nada.

Con una corta sonrisa, tirando su prenda en el suelo, Taichi dejó que Yamato le guiase las manos en el sendero de su propio cuerpo. Paseando por los pectorales plateados notó como se erizaba y los músculos se le tensaban, como si no resonaran al tacto de sus dedos. En los ojos de tinte zafiro no había signo ternura sino una urgencia que llamaba en ascuas al anhelo del calor.

Decidió continuar el proceso que encargó en manos de su amigo, besándolo con las verdaderas llamas de un alma desesperada. Cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con las almohadas amontonadas en multitud que los recibieron con quejido anciano. Yamato jadeó porque no le dio tregua, lo besa, lo lame, lo acarició con tanta fuerza que manifestó el apetito de arrancarle la piel.

Se estremeció aún en la labor de luchar con las marañas del pantalón; botón, cremallera, manos ansiosas que confunden los orificios y no pueden evitar maldecir. Terminó de zarparlos, tironear de las medias y finalmente la ropa interior.

Aprovechó esa abertura para delinear arcos en su vientre y trazó el contorno de los huesos que se insinuaban bajo las caderas. Escuchó su nombre escapársele en una nota desequilibrada de los labios del músico y percibió como ese maravilloso cuerpo se agitó al situarse dentro de sus piernas. Yamato lo aprisionó entre sus rodillas acariciando los bordes de su torso, impacientándose que el precio fue tirarle del cuello para que regrese a su boca.

—Tócame más —suspiró contra su aliento, entre las respiraciones que se agitaban como si el artista fuera él.

Quizás Yamato fuera la música pero al parecer él era los versos.

Complaciéndolo, su mano descendió por el cuello, tejiendo rutas inconexas sobre el pulso afiebrado hundiéndose en su propia proximidad que, por un momento, olvidaron que debían seguir el vals del beso, sometiéndose a un avance improvisado. Disfrutando de las nuevas corrientes y vibraciones que despertaban en sentido mutuo mientras le recorría los pómulos coloreados, los hombros rígidos, contar las costillas y enredarse con los muslos.

Su piel bronceada brilló como el cobre y se plació del gemido que ahogó la garganta contraria cuando finalmente palpó la liberación de la entrepierna. Traveseó un rato con esa curva que se había vuelto recta desde antes de quitarse los harapos, deslizándose sobre ella entre roces que oyó la maldición reclamando por el serpenteante cosquilleo.

Echó la manta a un lado y contempló el cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la sábana blanca. Yamato, mordiéndose la comisura inferior, le tomó de las muñecas con la fuerza de un bebé y lo acompañó en el viaje de acariciarse la garganta y los aros carmesí sobre el pecho, rozando apenas su piel con la yema de los dedos. Taichi jugueteó con el vello casi transparente entre los muslos y descendió para colarse más allá, en aquel portal que se escondía entre los glúteos, para iniciar aquello que postergaba con caricias.

No perdió mucho tiempo en la preparación, Yamato nunca había sido hombre de esperar por fruslerías, y con sólo agilizar la entrada era suficiente. El resto, ellos lo soportaban. Para eso hacían eso, para olvidarse del mundo, de los problemas reales y digitales y empaparse de una mentira que era de menos cristalina.

La fricción de sus dedos se fue transformando en una intrusión casi impecable con el pasar de los segundos, desencajando una tensión a un paciente derrape. Notó las uñas de su amigo arrastrarse entre la sábana, arqueándose ligeramente y transpirar los jadeos que pugnaban de la boca como notas sin valor. Lo observó fascinado, reviviendo memorias, y lubricándose un poco a su propia entidad masculina, se acercó cuidadosamente a su objetivo.

Para su sorpresa, Yamato se adelantó y sostuvo su hombría con manos seguras para direccionarlo a su propia entrada. Su mirada ardía y sus labios lo llamaban a juntarse, ser de nuevo después de tanto; una solo ser. Sólo tuvo que estimular y, allí, todo empezó.

Se abandonó dentro de ese cuerpo, iniciando unas tímidas embestidas que fueron cobrando sentido y fuerza con el pasar de las primeras. Lo escuchó gemir de dolor y de vida, como si le faltase el aire que no quería recuperar. Cada estocada tenía un sentimiento, una carga, una rabia que ninguno podía lidiar y, al contrario, sus cuerpos se descargaron en una colisión que prometía una profunda fatiga.

Sus dientes marcaron terreno en el hombro, ascendiendo con lamidas hacia el cuello, haciendo que cuanto más profanara, sentir la presión de aquellas uñas trazar líneas en su espalda ancha. Era fácil jugar con las posiciones, girar en la cama y ser Yamato quien lo cabalgara, que se apoyara de su vientre para dirigir una furiosa madeja de placer. Llenas de ira por no poder proteger a los seres digitales que amaban.

El cuerpo del músico no tardó en enfundarse en las primeras gotas de esfuerzo en su labor de regir cada movimiento, sintiendo a Taichi aferrarse a sus caderas y clavarle los dedos que las agudas punzadas le blanquearon la mente. Pero no podía romperse. No ahora. No con sus respiraciones fundiéndose ni menos con sus pieles haciendo un extraño contraste.

Taichi se irguió, devolviéndolo a la cama con brusquedad, cerrándole las piernas y acostándose detrás de su espalda para arremeter de nuevo. Abrazándolo desde la cintura, entrelazando sus dedos y pronunciar su nombre con dedicada entregada. Ese representante del valor conocía tan bien qué punto le gustaba a su compañero, qué ritmo y el viaje detallado por su cuerpo. A Yamato no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo en una posición, era demandante, exigente, por eso no lo sorprendió que lo volviera a girar y situó el rostro contra la almohada.

Ante la vista de la milagrosa curva de su columna, cubierta por una capa de cristal y el mapeo que pretendía marcar, abandonó una serie de besos entre el cuello y los omóplatos. Descender más esbozando un rastro con su lengua, morder tan sólo para estimular y sentir a Yamato apoyarse en los codos para incorporarse sobre sus rodillas. Fue más sencillo a partir de ahí, acoplándose a esa distancia para reiniciar las embestidas. Era consciente que no le gustaba estar en cuatro patas, por eso prefería estar de rodillas y soportar el peso de la carga sexual de ambos.

Moviéndose ágil, Taichi condujo sus pases con viveza, arañarle los muslos, y tocar cada zona que recordaba para hacerle temblar aprovechando para tomarle de la cintura, mientras el otro buscaba descansar en la pared con una mano tratando de contener sus jadeos que tenían sabor a gruñidos.

_Maldición, Taichi, _creyó escuchar, ya sujetando su entrepierna olvidada y darle sus debidos mimos.

Apretando los dedos que acunaban su vientre, Yamato sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban; para ser atrapado por aquellos brazos que nunca le soltarían. El corazón febril del elegido del valor palpitaba con fuerza y le rozaba la espalda, compartiendo el mismo ritmo de regodeo. Giró la cabeza y le buscó los labios, encontrando otros que le recibieron entre torpes movimientos, en un beso fingido porque el placer eclipsaba al juicio. Era imposible concentrarse cuando el sonido de sus pieles hacía eco en la habitación, en conjunto a los rechinidos de la cama que eran una extraña melodía.

En las afueras, la noche se desvanecía en una tormenta de nubes negras derramándose sobre la ciudad con gotas de lluvia que eliminó las estrellas ocultando a dos elegidos del mundo digital. Yamato no forzaba a su garganta pero ya no tenía fibra consciente para hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, flores negras inundaban sus sentidos pero desistía de la idea de perderse.

En otra posición, Yamato sujetaba con fuera la mano que nunca podría soltar sobre su cabeza, con todo el cuerpo atlético sobre el suyo y sus propias rodillas casi rozándole los hombros. A esas alturas confundió el sudor con lágrimas, y no sabía si Taichi lloraba.

Luchando con el palpitante rey dentro de su cuerpo, el suyo propio balanceándose en son a la consonancia, los gemidos en coro y la lluvia de espasmos que desordenaban sus ideas, subió la mano para resbalarla por la mejilla que se deshacía en tiras de sudor atrayéndolo a él. Le acarició el cabello, hundiéndolo en esa nevada castaña y lisonjear los cabellos rebeldes. Se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas, besarle la frente, suavizar líneas marcadas en su rostro y calmar la mirada que tenía un aire de derrota y vacío.

—Aquí estoy —logró articular y Taichi lo observó con los ojos en llanto. Él podía tirar todo por la borda, la amargura, la angustia, y la miseria si éste pudiera reconocerse a sí mismo una vez más.

En sus glúteos los dedos de Taichi se aferraron y apresuraron la última danza, asfixiándose en el final que se aprisionaron el uno al otro, creando un arte de pieles sudorosas. Finalmente, con el final pintando en estelas blanquecinas, cayeron exhaustos, vencidos por la fatiga y sus corazones debatiéndose en el pecho.

La lluvia seguía azotando tras los cristales, y atrapados en aquella tiniebla gris y pálida del alba muerta, Taichi por primera vez pensó que se hundían juntos. Se resistió a ser vencido por el sueño, saboreando el calor del cuerpo de Yamato con un brazo y pensando que cómo era que había sobrevivido a estar ese tiempo sin compartirlos con él. Lo acarició en la penumbra, escuchando la tormenta alejarse de la ciudad tras los muros, sabiendo que iba a perderlo al día siguiente pero que, por unos minutos, se pertenecieron el uno al otro, y a nadie más.

La fatal llegada de aquel amanecer habría de marcar una nueva distancia en su pequeño universo y por un segundo, deseó estar para siempre en esa habitación. Suspendido sólo con _él_.

—Algún día… —dijo para sí en silencio, sin concluir, porque no sabía que podría continuar. ¿Estar con Yamato? ¿Recuperar sus digimon? ¿Qué podría hacer en ese algún día?

—¿Algún día? —repitió Yamato, aparentemente despierto.

Se sorprendió de conseguirlo atento a sus movimientos y se reservó las respuestas.

—Nada, sólo pensaba que extrañaba estar contigo —Esa declaración era de hielo muy delgado, al encubrir una verdad con otra.

Un sonido gutural emergió en respuesta.

—Creí que te habías aburrido de esto.

El silencio es su cómplice en ese momento.

—Nunca me aburriría de ti, Yamato —expresó, cerrando los ojos y besarle primero el hombro, luego la espalda. Sonrió un poco al sentirlo estremecerse, pegándose más a él.

—¿Entonces, por qué dejamos de hacerlo? —inquirió, con la mirada perdida en las sombras que floreaban en el techo de su habitación.

—No lo sé… Ya no somos niños —Desplazó la mano sobre su vientre para cogerle los dedos—. No quiero volver a alejarnos. Tú me causas paz.

Hubo una pausa, una calma antes del quiebre, y Yamato se giró para encararle. En el pecho relucían la marca de los besos, en las caderas la presencia de sus dedos, en la espalda y muslos la sombra de sus uñas. Y en los labios, el placer de una sonrisa. Un papel blanco con contraste de manchas granate.

—Tú también a mí.

—¿Volverás a tocar? —quiso saber—. No quiero que dejes la música.

Una nueva cercanía y se vio enredado con los brazos largaos de Yamato.

—Nunca la dejaría —reveló éste y, tras pensar en lo siguiente, culminó—: Tampoco a ti.

Taichi sonrió, abrazándolo, besándolo, mezcla de piernas y dedos unidos que recibieron los primeros guiños del sol. Durmiéndose en el pecho de su mejor amigo, le pareció oír en medio de su sueño el susurro de una armónica cantándole al aire. Largas melodías, ligeras caricias a su cabello, roces en su frente y labios, dándole la sonrisa para sumirlo en un suave descansar.

Sólo supo con toda certeza que Yamato no podría dejar la música aunque quisiera. Era como el enlace que los unía a ellos; fuerte y apasionada. Y ni siquiera, el desconocido algún día, podría cortarla.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un placer que quería darme con estos dos. Lo tenía acumulando polvo pero lo rescaté hace días. El "Algún día" lo tomé del ova (parte 13) antes de ir al digimundo y de allí vino la idea de ellos dos juntos después de esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer (:


	3. Impaciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3  
Título: Impaciente  
Sinopsis: [Digimon Tri] Lo está esperando, desea convencerse que sentará cabeza y que regresará. Porque ese, aquel jugador de soccer que se esconde entre los rincones, no era el niño al que le sostuvo la mano hacía tanto tiempo.  
Género: Shonen ai/Taito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el primer Taito que hice, y no sé porque es el tercero en publicarlo jaja. Basado en Digimon Adventure tri. 2: ketsui, episodio 4.

[**T**aichi **x Y**amato]

**I**MPACIENTE

**.**

**.**

**D**esde que sus digimon habían regresado y libraron la primera batalla real contra el Kuwagamon, supo que los resultados dejaron heridas profundas en racionamiento, estriándose en la mente de Taichi. Lo sentía en aquella mirada vacilante, labios que rehuían a las palabras y esa maldita indecisión que, desde esa semana, parecía como una cerilla ardiente que necesitaba un incentivo para arder. Por el momento permitía el humo vagar, haciendo vahos que revelaban una imagen cadavérica y corrompida del símbolo del valor.

Sólo debió ver perecer al insecto en unas manos podridas de poder, las conjeturas entre la situación que los asfixiaba nuevamente y, las hendiduras superpuestas en las infraestructuras de Odaiba, para ver ahora el rostro de la agonía en Taichi. Destetaba las profecías de los malos augurios que venía abrigando, en su fuerte palpitar bajo su piel erizada. Si bien su relación seguía la línea falsa de la confianza, el enrejado de su unión seguía tensándose.

Aún pensaba en la fractura de la fusión de Omegamon y en la pregunta que no quiere ser respondida.

_¿Por qué se separó de esa manera tan dolorosamente abrupta? ¿Cometí algún error? ¿O acaso…?_

La pregunta giró sin control al punto que le arrebata el sueño. Taichi seguía dándole la espalda como si así construyera una barrera entre ellos, como si así pudiera alejarse de él y ocultarle los miedos que floreaban, esparciendo los pétalos en sus respuestas mudas.

_Idiota, Yagami._

Lo conocía demasiado, quizás más que a sí mismo cuando de leer sus emociones se trataba. A diferencia de él, Tai era aglomeración de agua cristalina entre sus dedos, moldeable a golpes, sino se viera incapacitado de verse lanzando palos al aire.

—Deja de huir —le pidió en una orden que estaba anudada por una discreta súplica que sólo repetía como un disco rayado: _Taichi_, _regresa, por favor._

Verlo le dolía, sus vagas y consistentes justificaciones, la indiferencia que no quiere admitir y la mirada envenenada de culpa que le aplastaba en esa realidad que, quizás, el coraje se había esfumado junto con la niñez. Todavía en los perjurios por su amistad que no ha olvidado lo que vivieron, lo que juntos compartieron y la promesa de seguirle hasta los confines de un mundo plagado de datos binarios; era obvio que no quería conformarse que ese fuera el elegido con estandarte de valentía. Aunque portara el rostro, su figura, aquel brillo fidedigno en los ojos, ese no era el chico de la cual sus dedos sentían la sensibilidad de aferrarse.

—Estás blasfemando a tu emblema con tu cobardía —sentenció, detrás de su espalda y sólo el eco de los zapatos abandonando el pasillo en una luctuosa huida fue lo que recibió a cambio.

Llamarlo hasta que su garganta perdiera afinación ya no valía la miserable pena, no había oídos ni voz que respondieran. No sabía que esperaba realmente, qué esperaba de él. ¿Un voto de fe? ¿Un ápice de un fragmento del niño atolondrado que los guió por su nata estirpe de liderazgo?

Renegó una vez más, observando la sombra de su bajo y el deseo de querer perseguirlo para romperle la cara a golpes como en su infancia. Pero ya no eran unos niños. _Ya no lo eran_.

_Eres un adulto, Ishida, compórtate como tal._

Clavarse esa línea sólo le sacaba arrugas a su entrecejo y maldiciones a los labios. No quería esperar más, no le apetecía saber solamente la existencia de una estúpida actuación por el perecedero camino que, fluctuante a los cambios, muchos llamaban futuro. Ese era su presente, había que llevarlo en sus hombros y ser los niños elegidos todavía era un título de compromiso astillado que debían llevar. Al diablo los prejuicios, las obsesiones con un expectante camino que aún no cabían entre sus pensamientos. Eran los elegidos, portadores de emblemas para proteger una estabilidad de ambos mundos y ya no era necesario expandirse en lo demás.

¿Desde cuándo Taichi quería sólo sentarse a ver la lluvia de escombros de un mundo colisionado en una red? Si no luchaba los daños serían peores, ¿por qué no entendía esa maldita realidad?

Quería que actuara, que rugiera órdenes y los obligara a seguir su pensar sin verse hastiado en bajas en simples masas de cemento. Cuánto deseaba que le permitiera ayudarle en terminar de enfrentarse a los demonios que le hincaban las uñas en sus pensamientos y mareara sus decisiones. No le bastaba con lo poco que estaba permitiéndose. No.

Ayudaba, sí. Estaba allí, sí. Entonces…

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Yamato?! —La pregunta viene escoltada por un enfado que ambos compartían.

¿Qué quería?

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes —respondió, apretando el puño dentro de la rendija de tu bolsillo.

—La gente cambia, Yamato. —sostuvo con fuerte determinación—. No podemos quedarnos con la imagen de ser los niños elegidos para siempre.

Lo sabía, lo sabía.

—¿Y quieres sentarte a ver cómo se destruyen a los digimon, nuestros amigos, y afectan nuestro mundo? —intercepta con una ceja alzada—. Vaya madurez.

—¡Estoy ayudando! —estalló Taichi con la voz quebrada en hartazgo—. ¡Yo fui…! —Las palabras se atragantaron en la base de su garganta, sintiendo la presión de ese nudo que no podía soltar—. ¡Yo fui quien destruyó ese aeropuerto, Yamato! ¡Yo fui el culpable de todas las personas que salieron heridas!

Los pies se movieron en un impulso para consolarlo, atraerlo y protegerlo en sus brazos como hacía con Takeru, pero seguía siendo reprimido por la barrera. Y, posteriormente, la espalda que se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Maldijo, entre el velo de un chasquido de lengua.

—Fuimos todos. —se reservó para sí.

Estaba molesto, sí, y aun así sabía que nunca estaría lo suficientemente como para abandonarlo, como para no responder la voz que le hablaba aun cuando la conversación se redujera a un esgrima de monosílabos punzantes que cortaban el aire.

Decepción, tras decepción, desde que empezó ese nuevo calvario de infecciones. Lo esperaba como Gomamon esperaba a Joe. Una agobiante espera que lo venía afligiendo cada noche, cada segundo en intentos de llamar al sueño, buscándole respuesta al cambio que era con él. Taichi seguía siendo igual con Agumon, con el resto tal vez. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Con su traición a sí mismo? ¿Acaso no soportaba que le echara en cara la valía de unas dudas que ni venían al asunto?

_No eres mi Taichi. Sólo eres un fantasma._

No pensó demasiado en eso en el momento en que su celular vibró en su bolsillo. La advertencia, la nueva ansiedad y partir en apresuradas zancadas por el llamado de Koushirou que se hizo presente en sus pantallas, manifestándole la alerta de una distorsión en el festival. Corrió con gráciles pasos y sólo pudo sonreír al oír otros detrás de él, que tras unos segundos, lo rebasaron con el corazón en los labios.

Agumon se unió con Gabumon y nuevamente enfilaron por el pasillo, juntos.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó entre el entresijo de portales, avivando todo lo que podían en sus pies.

—¡Detrás de la escuela! —le gritó Taichi, adelantándose al llegar al corazón del concierto, donde no se le tardaron de unir el resto de los elegidos—. ¡Mimi y Meiko están allá!

Sin considerarlo, nadie se dio cuenta como Taichi volvía a ser la cabeza ante el encuentro. Si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente delicada, si el riesgo de que algún estudiante resultara herido, si la infección no fuera un tema ya de por sí extremadamente delicado, quizás Yamato hubiese soltado la más sincera sonrisa. Sin embargo, llegar al punto de la distorsión sólo empeora las cosas.

Estar junto a él era casi una costumbre de magnate óxido que aún no estaba en sus prioridades de abandonar y Taichi tampoco parecía considerar esa idea ya que se mantuvo a su lado desde el comienzo de la batalla virtual.

La ansiedad y el miedo latían en los poros, dibujando rostros compungidos que despiertan temblores. La caída de Gomamon los alertó a todos, a sabiendas que no podían hacer nada sin Joe y, ver morir a un camarada, tampoco era una opción.

Gritarle al digimon que huyera eran palabras que escaparon de sus labios y Taichi secunda la súplica, al momento en que sintió como una mano sostenía la suya erizándole la piel. No tenía que quitar la vista de la pantalla para saber que los sudorosos dedos que temblaban entre los suyos eran los de _él_. No se veía consciente que se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos decidieron vestirse de blanco; nadie está tan ajeno a la pelea para darse cuenta que se asían el uno el otro.

En un momento imprevisto en que se levantaron ante la llegada de Joe y, su grito de guerra, sus atenciones se cruzaron, cayendo en la unión de sus manos. Una vez fue Yamato el portador de las palabras: _"Sujétame fuerte para que no escape",_ y creyendo en esa actualidad que ahora era él quien debía sujetarlo para que no escapara, Taichi entrelazó sus dedos escondiéndolos detrás de sus espaldas.

—Sujétame —le susurró, con la expresión escondida detrás de su alborotado flequillo—, por favor.

No tuvo la voz para responderle para cuando la megaevolución de Gomamon les abrió las quijadas a todos y más tarde el alarido de Mimi que pugnó por unirse a esa supernova de explosión.

Rosemon y Vikemon lograron hacer retroceder al enemigo pero no del todo se acaban las tragedias.

Entre el vasto aliento de alivio de saberse ganadores, abrirse ante una distancia diplomática, Joe recibiendo a Pukamon y Mimi a Tanemon, Yamato no evitó inyectarle la mirada cargada de preguntas. Joe, quien era otro corredor de su responsabilidad con el Mundo digital se suma a la causa; sin embargo, _¿qué hay de ti? ¿Debo seguirte esperando?_

No tiene sentido decirlo, ambos se conocen lo suficiente para leerse las palabras no dichas en los ojos, pasearse entre los anillos del iris, girar sin dominio y atragantarse de las exigencias del otro hasta que uno decidiera irse. Taichi no retrocedió esa vez, se mantuvo firme hasta que una sonrisa abrió sus labios caídos. La hermosa sonrisa que no tardó en hacerse espejo en los suyos y entender que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Taichi volvió a buscar sus dedos.

Removerse entre los recuerdos ya no le ensucia los pensamientos, más solían las desgracias desfilar encadenadas, una detrás de la otra, para cuando el inminente sonido de quiebre rompió el aire rescatándolo de su pronta anticipación. Las manos nunca llegaron a las suyas, cortando el enlace en el instante que Meicoomon ha asesinado a Leomon.

La transformación de Mei-chan les disparó las alertas y el mundo volvió a oscurecerse. Los gritos se apoderaron de los raudales de espacio, el repiqueo del pánico los ensordecieron, llenando todo de incógnitas que nadie quería manifestar.

El grupo no tardó en disolverse, Meiko perdiendo la voz al llamar a su digimon, Hikari corriendo hacia los pasillos con los ojos emponzoñados de lágrimas y un Takeru que asegura que la seguirá. Mimi y Sora escudan a Meiko; Joe y Koushirou buscan lógica en la pantalla de una laptop que escupía códigos en cascadas y, Tai, Tai no podía soportar más ser el sostén indiferente.

Retrocedió unos pasos, con la última gota de sangre en calma que se alzaba en espirales, que le insultaban y le llamaban cobarde. No podía ver más, una culpa insolente cayó en su pecho y una sombra de desesperación se abatió sobre él obligándolo a abandonar el sitio con pasos nerviosos.

Dejó atrás el polvo de lamentos de sus amigos y por ese momento necesitaba estar solo para pensar con claridad. Estaba cansado de ser fuerte, de fingir ser un muro de cemento que no sentía cuando por dentro su corazón se quiebra. Se fundió entre la oscuridad del gimnasio donde abandonó sus pertenencias y el grito en su garganta vibró que le hizo temblar las cuerdas vocales.

Basta. No más. No más pérdidas.

Se derrumbó en la pared hasta que sus pies desistieron de sostenerlo. Cayó como peso muerto y el dolor físico en su columna no impugnó el que siente por dentro. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y las lágrimas aún se niegan a salir, lo que provocó que la tensión en su rostro fuera más fuerte, más punzante. Si los hilos de acero que oprimían su corazón decidieran ablandarse con su jadeo de dolor, en verdad todo, sería demasiado fácil

—Taichi.

La voz era cercana y él sólo quería que se esfumara. No quería que le viera débil, se suponía que todo ese trabajo ha sido por eso. Esquivarle, no atenderle, porque temía decepcionarlo. No tiene la solución a sus problemas, tampoco la significativa astucia para adivinarla, ya no era el de antes.

—Lo siento —Era lo único que creía conveniente decir—. Lo siento.

Los pasos de Yamato cruzaron el pasillo y casi le rogaba que le dejara solo, pero no puede. No a Yamato.

—No tienes porque disculparte —respondió neutral, sentándose a su lado con la espalda enervada—. Koushirou se llevó a Agumon y a los demás.

Ni siquiera asintió, su rostro se escondió detrás de la sombra de su propia cólera, en el intento de aplacar las emociones y que no quería traslucir. Si en el fondo de todo aquello tuviera sentido, si ser elegidos fuera suficiente, si el amargo sabor que le derretía las palabras por una muerte digital brindara la ayuda que necesitaban, el dolor que los reprimía no les destruiría los hombros.

Golpeó el suelo con el pie, se mordió las comisuras hasta hacerse sangre y sólo hasta que unas manos sobre las suyas nuevamente reviven el fantasma del enlace pasado, lo detuvieron en su hiperventilación.

—Taichi, _por favor._

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Leomon? —Son las únicas inquisiciones que brotaron de sus labios, clavándole las uñas en las palmas.

Yamato no emitió ningún movimiento de dolor, sujetándose también a él en un rictus de lealtad y amistad que se profesaban. Pese a su aire de no tener ningún secreto, era un muchacho todo adobado en misterios, que respondía poco a las preguntas que se le hacían sobre los otros, y eludía aquellas que se le hacían sobre él. Y ahora que esos mismos tormentos que se dibujaron en su mente, cayendo en los labios de Taichi, sólo por esa vez, entendió que no había palabras para formular hipótesis que se asemejaran a una decente información.

Le resultaba doloroso ver el asomo de las lágrimas que se renegaban a caer en las mejillas de vivaracho tinte canela, haciendo que su mano luchara por liberarse y sujetarle el rostro.

—No sabíamos que eso pasaría. —intentó consolarlo, en vano. Él también sentía el fatuo pesar abriéndose en su pecho por la muerte de un camarada cercano. Su emblema era la amistad, en su piel temblaba la ira y la frustración, gritando en por qué las cosas tenían que ser así.

—¡Nunca sabemos cuándo! —protestó, ahora sosteniendo sus muñecas alzándolas a la altura de sus rostros—. ¿Qué podemos hacer, nosotros, simples estudiantes contra esta epidemia que amenaza a nuestros amigos? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

No respondió para evitar soltar sarta de oraciones que podían herirlo, cuya plática perpetua, entre designios de muerte y renacimiento proclaman; «No había nada que podríamos haber hecho»

Quiso decirle que debían apañárselas como siempre, y considerando el tablero donde estaban posteados, sólo crearía otro abismo entre ellos. En ese momento, realmente sólo deseaba tenerlo cerca, no alejarlo. Tai vio la evolución de su silencio, arrancándole una mueca a las franjas de sus labios.

No buscó hundírsele en los brazos, lo que traía más complicaciones en términos de orgullo y Yamato estaba cansado de esa absurda careta, porque lo necesitaba dentro de ellos. Se liberó con facilidad del agarre, cediendo ante el peso cansado para rodearle la espalda en una cúpula protectora.

Por el lado de Taichi, sabe lo que escondían esas palabras no dichas, de acostumbrar ser la imagen de Takeru. Basarse en un acto paternal era lo último que necesitaba, él no era un niño. Necesitaba la furia de Yamato, su común histeria, ira, molestia, que incluso recriminaban hasta el exceso de un condimento en un ramen.

—No soy Takeru —jadeó Taichi e intentó alejarse.

—¿No entiendes que tus emociones fluyen a través de mí? —apremió, hastiado de las comparaciones y de su falsa fortaleza de arena que lloviznaba las cenizas—. No puedes engañarme, Taichi, no a mí.

Sus manos acunaron el rostro para que dejara de esconderse, incrustando el azul ártico a su silueta. Las revelaciones colgaban en el aire, como oscuros tapices, cubriéndolos en ese abrazo íntimo de notoria realidad podrida.

Leomon estaba muerto y ellos debían capturar a Meicoomon.

—Yamato. —nombró con los ojos abiertos a las lágrimas que decoraban en un arco rojizo sus párpados.

—Taichi —repitió como si el mero apelativo de sus entidades los distrajeran del mundo que se fragmenta en las afueras.

Se observaron mutuamente como si en la coalición de sus iris habitara las respuestas, ninguno dice nada, ninguno rompió el contacto. Sin la real emoción para hacerlo, una media línea se intentó levantar en la boca del elegido de la amistad cuando notó que, su hipnosis de fundirse en una batalla de miradas hasta que el tiempo perdiese sus números, estaba cumpliendo con su función.

Más tarde, al caer la noche tal vez, la respiración de Taichi tomó un curso constante siendo el cambio patente en los surcos que difuminaron sus rostros, y que obviamente, no se molestaron en considerar: terminaron besándose. No sabía que los impulsó, si un deseo reprimido o un motivo inherente, doblegando sus espaldas empujándolos para verse a los ojos. Le sorprendió dibujar el temblor en los párpados para seguidamente borrar sus mentes para tomarse los labios.

Un beso insensato, que no cambia el ambiente de tensión que les cortaba la piel, que no cabía entre las astas de la situación pero que, entre hilos sin hebras, deseaban hacer desde que la niñez los había abandonado.

No hubo extensiones a una arista diferente que saberse merecedores del hormigueo que no se molestaban en saciar. No había tiempo y quizás tampoco el desprovisto interés. Ninguno luchaba por el otro, en un enfrentamiento que venía desde hacía unos meses atrás. No obstante, por ese robado y mísero segundo, perdidos entre las arterias de la penumbra, Taichi se fortaleció en su boca, así como él había hecho lo mismo.

Por esa unión, por su fuerza, por su propia amistad era que Omegamon había nacido, pensó el elegido del valor. Y ahora que sus enlaces flaqueaban en una cuerda trémula, consiguió dar razón a las inquietudes de Yamato.

_"Te agradezco que no huyeras esta vez",_ le había reclamado al final de su pelea con Alphamon.

—No voy a escapar —susurró en la oscuridad—. No abandonaré a Agumon.

Separándose, relamiéndose los labios y preguntándose qué diablos había hecho, el elegido de la amistad asintió. Un beso en un contexto tan delicado en el ambiente digital, olvidándose de sus deberes, de sus aliados y enemigos, pero más doloroso, a sus caídos; Yamato temía que fuera otro sinónimo de huir.

—Ni a nuestra amistad. —concluyó Taichi, dejando caer la frente en el hombro de su amigo.

_"Amistad"_, remarcó Yamato. ¿Lo que ellos tenían se encerraba dentro de una definición tan restrictiva como amistad?

Por un momento le acarició la nuca para relajarlo, con el silencio rugiendo en sus oídos y las dudas arrastrándose bajo su piel. No sabía si se arrepentía de haber cometido el acto ilícito de encabezar sus deseos más tormentosos sobre sus prioridades, y la respiración de Taichi contra su cuello no equilibraba su pesar.

Decidió dejarlo, levantándose del suelo para brindarle su mano para arribarlo al regreso. Taichi respondió y el roce de pieles nuevamente retorció su estómago. Fue para los dos, puesto que el elegido del valor no se permitió soltarle, ni siquiera cuando empezaron a abandonar la escuela bajo el haz de la luna.

Y sin embargo, para Ishida Yamato no era suficiente. Porque ese, aquel jugador de soccer que ahora se adelantaba sin soltarle, con dedos acordonados y fuerte poder de hacerle temblar, no era del todo lo que él que deseara que volviese a ser.

Su Taichi, su verdadero Taichi no regresaba aún y sólo manifestaba su esencia asomándose en los resquicios de aquel esqueleto. Lo que le provocaba que en esa manía de esperar, exteriorizara el malhumor al perder la paciencia.

Lo quería y lo quería ahora. Y todo era porque lo necesitaba a su lado.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver ese ova y darme cuenta de lo cerca que se veían sus manos dio rienda a la creación de este fic. Siempre he pensado que incluso estando enojados esos dos se apoyan el uno a otro.  
Gracias por leer (:


	4. Era viernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4  
Título: Era viernes  
Sinopsis: [taito] Aun cuando Taichi quiere matar a Yamato, sabe que lo ama más que su ira justificada. Y bien justificada que era.  
Género: BxB, fluff, algo de toqueteo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una historia que por fin pude terminar en un día que le robé a la semana. La tenía en la cabeza desde hacía mucho y al fin pude terminarla. Taito!19years.

[**T**aichi **x Y**amato]

**E**ra viernes

**.**

**.**

**E**l partido estaba por empezar y Yamato no se veía por ninguna parte en la masa de personas que se encontraban en el estadio. _Maldito Ishida_. Deseaba salir, buscarlo, recriminarle incluso en una llamada por su ausencia, ¿y saben por qué no podía? Porque su entrenador quería evitar precisamente eso: la salida innecesaria de los jugadores hacia sus familiares. Dentro de él quería golpearlo y hacer su cometido, puesto que necesitaba saber si la persona que estaba esperando ya había llegado.

Algo muy dentro de su pecho le decía que debió escribirle antes de irse. Tuvieron cinco días sin verse, en el que intercambiaron breves palabras de buenas noches y algunos versos cortos de su semana. En esos días cada uno tenía su preocupación colgada al cuello, robando el sueño, y alterando el humor a la más mínima reacción de palabras. Para esos momentos, llegaron en mutuo acuerdo en distanciarse, antes que terminaran matándose el uno al otro en una tontería de pareja.

_"¿Irás al partido, Matt?"_

_"Ahí estaré, Tai_ —Hizo una pausa—. _Te lo prometo."_

_"Para celebrar debemos ir a un concierto"_

Yamato se había reído.

_"¿A cuál?"_

_"Cuando veas las entradas, lo sabrás"_

Y así terminó esa llamada días atrás.

No existía partícula en el cuerpo de Taichi que no deseara buscarlo, golpearlo para no perder las buenas costumbres y, sólo después, exigir una explicación. Sin embargo, a su vez, su otra parte, aquella orgullosa e infantil, refunfuñaba que si le importaba una minúscula parte a Yamato, éste debía ser quien lo llamara.

Además, se lo prometió. Se lo había prometido…

¡Cuando lo tenga en frente!

Era evidente, nunca se presentó. Aun tras haberlo buscado entre las gradas en pleno partido, entre los cientos de ojos que tenían su atención en ellos. Si acaso podía estar animándolo desde algún rincón donde no pudiera verlo. Y no, no fue así. Yamato sencillamente no fue.

La indignación lo atacó de lleno en las líneas frontales del juego, nublándole la razón al punto de cometer errores, discusiones con el equipo contrario y, tras una falta que le lesionó el tobillo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso que provocó la derrota y una expulsión en tarjeta roja utilidad ganada de su propia frustración. No se permitió quedarse hasta el final del partido, ya era humillación suficiente que perderían por su culpa.

Salió a la calle como alma perseguida, furioso consigo mismo. Con Yamato por no ir. Con el mundo por ser tan injusto. Y era de adivinar que fuera directo hasta su apartamento dispuesto a acabar con esa supuesta relación que los unía. Le habían enseñado a no tomar decisiones en estado de euforia, pero él nunca se había considerado persona de principios.

Al llegar, por supuesto que nadie lo esperara, era claro que Yamato tenía esa maldita banda que estaba por encima incluso de él. Era transparente que iba a cortar todo lazo con ese idiota.

A pesar que tenía una copia de la llave y era por naturaleza que no la tuviera encima, sabía dónde la familia Ishida reservaba otra de emergencia dentro de la tierra de una maseta. La sacó con éxito, para así posteriormente entrar a la residencia.

El silencio barría el ambiente, ignorándolo por completo y dar grandes zancadas a la habitación de la persona con quien se suponía que tenía un amorío.

Estaba como siempre arreglada y en cada rincón encontraba el nombre de Yamato seduciéndole. Una camisa de Guns´N´Roses abandonada sobre la cama, unas cuerdas de bajo cortadas en el piso junto a unas tijeras, unos discos huérfanos en una silla y muchas hojas que albergaban ese idioma que desconocía. El olor de ese rubio siempre le había encantado y ahí estaba empapado de él, aturdiendo sus sentidos; haciéndole olvidar cuan molesto y derrotado se encontraba.

Se introdujo cojeando, maldiciendo el dolor que empezaba a despertar bajo la fina capa de su molestia. Fue hacia el escritorio y vio las partituras, todas con jeroglíficos —para él— a medio terminar. Unas tenían garabatos a las afueras de quien distraídamente escribía al azar para buscar qué hacer. Atisbó su nombre entre los rincones del papel y el corazón se le congeló. La letra la conocía. Y aunque Yamato no era tan colegial para acompañar su nombre con un cursi corazón o algo que se le asemejase, el mensaje era suficiente. Se lo imaginó, desviando la mente de la partitura o quizás cuando hablaron por teléfono y así fue como nació su nombre en grafito.

Quiso saber si podía conseguir más evidencia que estaba en los pensamientos de ese hombre y dio por iniciada una etérea búsqueda. No creyó conseguir reveladoras canciones o cartas que abrazaban el amor pero encontró dos cosas que le arrebató los pensamientos dejándolos en blanco.

La primera, una nota con la fecha de su partido y resaltado con color. La segunda... un pequeño poste de Cheester, vocalista de Linkin Park. A lo mejor no era tan distintiva para otros, pero para Taichi lo era y, su corazón se encogió cuando, al darle vuelta, vislumbró la tinta de un marcador que describían letras. Estaban en inglés y no debía tener un repertorio clasificado en el idioma para no entender su significado;

_«Para Taichi Yagami, ¡éxitos en tu partido!_

_—Cheester »_

Apretó los dientes y murmuró algo intangible, ¿por qué Yamato estrujaba su corazón de esa forma? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que Linkin Park era su única banda favorita de rock? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que el concierto donde compró entradas era de ellos?

¿Porque tuvo que cumplirle el capricho que le había asomado meses antes y no ir a su partido?

Necesitaba una explicación. Dejó todo en su sitio y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

**.**

**.**

**E**ra viernes, y Yamato Ishida tenía el cansancio proferido a sus delicadas facciones. Era viernes y ya tenía deseos de matar a su manager. Era viernes, y él no tenía la más remota idea en cómo podían realizar un single con temas sexuales sin caer en las redes morbosas y poco estéticas del rock.

Las canciones eran arte, trasmitían y abrían caudales de espejos para afinar imágenes que hiciera reflejo con su público. Algunos se sentirían identificados, otros aborrecidos. Hablar del sexo sin refinación ni recato, era como abusar de una mujer en público y esperar una ovación ciega.

Sus amigos regaron unas ideas en la mesa y él no concebía ninguna como adecuada. No estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, puesto que aún se consideraba un caballero y quería mantener la dignidad de su banda intacta. Incluso compartió unas palabras filosas con Ketan, por no decir que estuvieron a centímetros de pasar de una conversación de palabras a una de puños. Sólo la intervención de su manager rebajó las brasas que habían repiqueteado furiosas, provocando que los expulsara como humo en una semana de descanso. El estrés iba tornándose abundante y la fecha prevista del lanzamiento no estaba arreglando las cosas.

Entró al apartamento, evitando dar un portazo y contener los fríos gruñidos que tenía rasgándole la garganta. Arrojó el estuche de su instrumento con sutil descuido al sofá, arrastrando los pies por el suelo que le faltaba encerar. En el aire habitaba una presencia endeble de polvo y en el fregadero unos cuantos platos le saludaban con su suciedad. Quiso sacarles el dedo del medio y exigirle que se limpiaran solos. Se contuvo, lo que faltaba para cerrar el día era verse loco y desquiciado insultando a objetos inanimados.

Por el silencio, sabía que su padre no estaba. Revisó la cocina sólo por curiosidad y se encontró una nota que decía que volvería para la cena, prometiendo llevarla ya hecha. Esas dos líneas le elevaron un poco el humor, ese día lo menos que quería era cocinar.

Se fue hacia su habitación, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Taichi, tumbado en su cama, hojeando unos de sus tantos bloc que contenían retazos de canciones. Los zapatos en el vestíbulo debieron darle un previsto, pero sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para prestar atención a las pinceladas de esos detalles. Al llegar, en un rápido vistazo, vio el leve fruncimiento de cejas y, lo que delató ciertas emociones que harían cierta tensión en ellos, fue las venas que se le marcaban en el relieve de la frente.

—Hey. —le dijo Taichi.

—Hey. —respondió Yamato, dejando las llaves en el escritorio.

Un silencio atenuó sobre ellos y al girarse, Yamato reparó que Taichi esperaba algo. Algo de él. Suspiró un poco cansado, empujando los pies hasta la cama para inclinarse y confiarle un beso casto. Hizo eco su unión, resonó lo suficiente y se escribió en los oídos que provocó que algunos de sus nervios palpitaran.

Taichi mantuvo en unos segundos una menuda sorpresa, luego cerró los ojos y abrió más la boca llamando a otro contacto. Recibió el estímulo disfrazado de gusto que le inundó la garganta, haciendo retroceder sólo un poco su irritación y distraerlo.

—No estoy de ánimos para discutir, Tai —dijo Yamato previendo los siguientes acontecimientos. Había una historia en la corta línea que abría el rostro del anterior líder de los niños elegidos.

—Qué bueno. Sería extraño que un día me dijeras que deseas hacerlo. —replicó, arqueando las cejas.

En otros tiempos, el comentario le hubiese molestado pero en esos no. Se conocían demasiado bien para reconocer un minúsculo atisbo de alteración en el humor y el manejo de las manos entre las redes de espinas. Yamato se apartó cuidadosamente de los brazos que lo flanquearon en algún momento, dejándose caer a un lado como peso muerto sobre la cama. Se restregó con fuerza los párpados, enrojeciendo su pálida piel mientras fruncía los labios.

—Tenemos que hablar. —empezó Taichi.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —En su voz se manifestó la suficiente molestia para que desistiera la idea de insistir. No quería hablar de su pesado día.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, dándole sonido a todas las cosas que por inercia solían ignorarse. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj, un rechinido de una puerta, una llave mal cerrada en la cocina y las gotas cayendo hacían un extraño compás.

Yamato vio la espalda encorvada de Taichi, avistando cierta tensión en ellos. Su brazo se alzó y el dorso de los dedos resbaló por la piel sombreada, atrayendo aquella mente que parecía lejana.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti? —habló, moviendo los dedos callosos hacia la oreja y sujetar algún mechón rebelde.

El elegido del coraje cerró los ojos, conteniendo algo detrás de ellos, una tormenta, un incendio, el músico no lo sabía con exactitud pero reconocía su existencia. Al cabo de unos segundos, se abrió la boca para autorizar a las palabras que le quemaban la lengua y Taichi habló:

—Perdimos. —reveló, sin mucho ánimo y con deje sombrío.

La expresión de Yamato, fue el poema más doloroso que pudo haber leído.

**.**

**.**

**L**a llegada de quien esperaba, los pasos perdidos, el beso que fue de todo menos ausente; cuestionaron el humor que Taichi arrastró en los hombros del estadio hasta esa habitación. La caricia, la peor de todas y la mirada benigna que desconocían las noticias del hoy.

Ese elegido de la amistad le observó inocente de la situación, con esos ojos, esos jodidos ojos que eran charcos de brillante zafiro que tanto le gustaban. ¿Por qué no podía tener una apariencia común? Cabello negro, ojos teñidos en el mismo contraste, estrechos. Afinación de las líneas de la nativa fisionomía, y posiblemente, la delicadeza que caracterizaba a todos los asiáticos.

Y por supuesto que Ishida era diferente. Se le notaba sus genes extranjeros cuando fijaba la mirada que le hablaba de interés, en como su cabello estaba hecho de plumas doradas y que era imposible discutir. Su rostro hablaba de franqueza, pómulos suaves y labios carmín que, entreabiertos, se apreciaban algunas grietas.

_« Perdimos », _había dicho. Tan natural como si una hoja fuese empujada por el viento.

Las caricias se detuvieron de golpe y las facciones del músico se deformaron. La sorpresa absorbió todas las líneas y la boca se le entreabrió.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy?... —quiso saber Yamato, incorporándose de golpe, buscando su celular a la vista—. Hoy es viernes, Taichi.

Taichi se rió, corta y ácida.

—Hoy es sábado, Yamato. —aclaró, cogiendo el móvil del otro que abandonó a su lado y señaló la fecha—. Mira, sábado.

Los ojos azules se centraron en el texto digital y rápidamente frunció el ceño.

—Viernes, Taichi.

—¡Hoy es sábado, maldición! —Sacó su propio celular, para meterle en la cabeza la fecha en el cerebro si podía—. ¡Hoy era el partido y no fuiste!

—¡Me dijiste que el partido era el sábado, Taichi, y hoy estamos a viernes! —respondió Yamato, alzando también la voz. Le arrancó el móvil y le mostró la propia pantalla que apuntaba la fecha—. ¡Yo anoté el día que me dijiste!

Asimismo, se levantó de la cama yendo hasta su escritorio y rebuscar entre las notas que anteriormente había husmeado. Regresó con un papel en mano que ya Taichi había visto y situándose frente a él, lo enseñó con el dedo señalando la fecha.

—Sábado, 12 de agosto. No sábado 11 —recalcó—. ¿En qué día está tu cerebro?

—Vete a la mierda, Ishida —También se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse antes que un fuerte brazo lo derribara y lo incrustara directo en el colchón.

—¿Yo soy el culpable que hayas dicho un día mal? —le reclamó, deteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cabeza—. Yo planeé mis días según tu maldita fecha.

—Si tanto te interesaba, ¿porque no revisaste al menos el calendario para cerciorarte que los días coincidían?

Los gritos retumbaron el aire, la pregunta se devoró el resto. Yamato soltó el aire con resignada desesperación, reprimiendo varias respuestas airadas que sólo empeorarán la situación.

—Tai, que tu cabeza viva un día después del calendario no es mi culpa —subrayó, molesto—. Lo es cuando no confirmé la fecha. Discúlpame por confiar en ti.

Esas palabras fracturaron la irritación de Taichi, congelándola de cuajo. Más, al ver la expresión tan digna de piedad del hombre que le observaba.

—Ya, suéltame. Tienes las uñas largas —se quejó, empezando a mover los brazos en resistencia.

Con cuidado, el músico se bajó del cuerpo que había inmovilizado y se levantó. A diferencia de él, el otro sólo se sentó. Pesado silencio, tanto así que empezó a ser difícil respirar. Aquel alambre tenso asfixió el aire, y Yamato pensó que si deseaba arreglar ese asunto con Taichi, debía dar el primer paso. Por ello, se arrodilló frente a él tomándole de las manos y dijo:

—Lo siento. Debí confirmar la fecha cuando hablamos —expuso, lamentándolo de verdad.

—No es nada, fue mi culpa —Negó con la cabeza, respondiendo a lo que estaba encerrando en su palma—. Perdimos de igual forma.

Eso fue suficiente para que Yamato se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba acarreando. Ellos no se prometían nada, no se obligaban a interactuar en sus diferentes círculos ni se enojaban por no haber asistido a un concierto o partido. Eran cosas que sencillamente no tenían nada que ver con su relación. Ambos disfrutaban del espacio, y si compartían algunos momentos, tampoco era motivo de alarde.

Sin embargo, Yamato le había prometido que iría. Era el partido del final del verano, era el juego que definiría si Taichi se presentaría en las nacionales, era el momento donde él, como amigo, _compañero_, debía haber estado. Y lo peor_, habían perdido._

Le dijo tanto con ese simple _perdimos_. Supo leer con exactitud todo lo que escondió detrás;

_« Se acabó la temporada. No iré a las regionales. Todo se fue a la mierda. »_

Por su enojo, por sus propias fluctuaciones, no se percató que las sonrisas de Taichi habían sido falsas. Que su mirada era ausente, que el beso que compartieron fue distracción para ambos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, acariciándole los dedos. Su mente se blanqueó, se olvidó de la banda, del tiempo estimado para la canción, su propio agotamiento. Toda su atención la acaparó el hombre que tenía en frente.

Taichi suspiró, descargando todo lo que estaba conteniendo. Apretaba los labios marcándole la mandíbula y al tomarle las manos se percataron de unas líneas rojas que tomaban color en las palmas.

—Tai... —insistió.

—Fue mi culpa —confesó, bajando la cabeza dejándolo colgada—. Fue en el segundo tiempo, el delantero me barrió en el campo pateándome justo en el tobillo —calló por un momento, invadido por una sensación de pena—. Me lastimó y terminé golpeando al jugador. Concluye lo demás —cerró con una sonrisa triste.

Yamato oyó, horrorizado. Hizo una inspección rápida, pero no consiguió nada fuera de lo ordinario. Olía a sudor y tenía el cabello pegajoso, lo suficiente para pensar que no se aseó después de salir de los vestidores. Eso ya decía demasiado.

—¿Dónde? —exigió saber, apretándole la muñeca.

El color pardo de aquellos ojos se ensombreció y se cubrieron con una bruma de tristeza. Con el corazón aleteando ansiedad e impaciencia por el afanoso mutismo, el anterior elegido de la amistad le cubrió las mejillas con las palmas y acercó íntimamente sus rostros. En la mirada cobalto apareció un espectro tan delicadamente hermoso que garabateó la palabra pena en cada línea arrugada.

Amigos de verdad no harían ese tipo gesto y por mucho que les doliera, o tal vez no, ellos nunca volverían a enredarse en una amistad. El sentimiento que crecía en sus pechos, con alas extensas y de ferviente vuelo, que opacaba cualquier intento de quietud amigable.

No le dijo nada, en muchas ocasiones las palabras no tenían por qué tomar partido de la situación, ni ser telonera en un escenario de actores mímicos. Taichi le sostuvo la mirada y aspiró el aliento ajeno, su olor a avena por el jabón perfumado que el otro usaba. Por debajo de esa fuerte dosificación de la piel, el asomo de un perfume fue aplacado por el sudor y esa sencillez humana hace que Taichi lo ame más.

Cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio, porque en situaciones intrincadas, era lo mejor que se puede compartir.

Más allá, abandonado en el buró junto a la cama, el celular de Yamato vibra sin cesar.

**.**

**.**

**E**staban sentados en la cama y Taichi tenía el tobillo sobre el regazo de Yamato quien hacía uso de sus conocimientos para atenderle la musculatura lastimada. Una fuerte tensión le hizo una mueca en los labios y ahogó un gemido cuando la venda empezó a enroscarse en su piel.

—Ya casi termino, está inflamado —apaciguó el músico, sin desconcentrarse.

Quiso prestarle atención a esa voz, pero no pudo. Contemplaba la figura apuesta y elegante de Yamato que con tanta sencillez podía abrir quijadas con su apariencia. Verle ahora, el oro de su cabello que le caía en la frente y a esa distancia casi en los ojos. Los rizos de piel recogidos en la frente, que eran síntoma de concentración; la boca convertida en una fina estría apenas perceptibles que hicieron de las suyas una torcedura de satisfacción. Se prolongó unos segundos más, al no detener la tentación de estirar el brazo y correrle el cabello, recibiendo el desconcierto pintado en los pedazos de cielo que tenía en el iris.

Se rió y Yamato al entenderlo se le encendieron las mejillas, desviando la vista a la labor inconclusa. Sin embargo, no le dejó. Lo volvió a alcanzar y esta vez le acunó la nuca, acercándolo para inclinarse y estar más cerca de los pétalos de labios que tenían forma de corazón. Rozarlos fue mejor que imaginárselo, un tacto sencillo, que se amplió como una alfombra y se deslizó como la seda. Taichi sonrió y se enredó en aquella boca, entre las delgadas comisuras, saltando de una a otra y entrando en ellas como si fuera un pasaje espectral; saludó a la madre de los sabores, se regocijó en la textura. Yamato soltó un afable sonido contra él, y no detuvo su avance, lo embelesó con suspiros, le arrulló la mejilla porque abrazarlo dificultaría las cosas por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Las manos blanquecinas subieron sobre la camisa que pinta el logo de Adidas, sienten el aleteo del pecho, la ansiedad que asusta al corazón y lo envuelve en llamas. Todo se desvaneció con un chasquido, ambos así lo decidieron y al instante se enlazan en atenciones reservadas. Eternos segundos, porque siempre que se retorcían en bucles de silencios y secretos del alma, el tiempo perdía su distinguido significado.

Sus frentes se encuentran cuando el músico dejó caer los párpados como alas de mariposa, su frente plana demostraba tanto que incluso si su boca hablara, no habría sido tan específico.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, porque técnicamente el origen del problema era él. _Taichi Yagami. _Bajó cuidadosamente el pie al suelo para moverse un poco más y así levantarle el mentón al rostro caído. Siseó, sonriendo y transformó la pesadez en aire puro. Regresó a su boca, como quien jura quedarse allí y su anfitrión se sorprende de su improvista entrada. Yamato tardó en responder, una frágil vacilación, para después seguirle en esa caída a los brazos del tacto.

Cayeron en la cama, Valentía sobre Amistad, mientras el primero recibía una ola de recuerdos humedecerle la mente. Son incontables las veces que se han tomado en ese lecho, en esa habitación, en esas sábanas que le cuentan cosas diferentes de su dueño en cada visita.

Eventualmente, con un tobillo golpeado era difícil acoplarse cómodamente, se sentía ridículamente incómodo haciendo que el otro también se removiera para hundirse más en el colchón, clavó fuerte la espalda y extendió los brazos para rodearlo.

—Déjame recordarte que estás encima de mí —le dijo Yamato en el oído.

—Por un momento creí que dirías: « ¿Mejor, Taichi? » —señaló irónico.

Se detuvieron unos segundos, enemigos sobre un tablero de ajedrez, antes que la risa se engendrara en las gargantas. Amantes otra vez, se besan sumergiéndose en esas espirales. Las manos de Yamato perfilaron líneas en algunas costillas, el peso adicional no fue enredoso y le da ese pensar que podría ser suyo, que juntos eran uno y no dos.

Se tomaron de las manos, como habitual hábito entre ellos. Después de todo, eran dos personas separadas que por pura fantasía creían que no habría imperfecciones en la forma que sus cuerpos se encajan.

Permanecieron así un rato más, besos largos, húmedos, cortos, sonido tras sonidos, suspiro contra gemido cuando el gusto empieza a facturar propiedades físicas. Más adelante, Taichi guía los dedos del otro y lo traslada hasta su paquete que se encuentra entre las piernas.

La sonrisa de Yamato tiró de sus labios al sentir el bulto que emprendía a crecer y no dudó que el suyo debía estar igual, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la tensión sexual entre ellos que ignoró los primeros cosquilleos. Apretó descaradamente, y el estremecimiento que provocó es todo lo que necesita para continuar.

Entre los dedos podía adivinar la forma, encerrada entre la saña de una tela que la cohíbe del libre albedrío. Se deslizó más, recorriendo todo lo que abarca. Una parte de su cuerpo gritó por poseerlo, digerirlo con cualquier abertura y poder sentir la fuerza con la que se levantaba. El sexo podía arreglar muchas cosas, pero Yamato se negaba a recurrir a él cada vez que uno estuviera con los ánimos en picada. Existían palabras que podían envolver al dolor, que podían tocar el alma para limpiarle las lágrimas. Creía en el poder de la inocente caricia, aunque su hermana, pecado de la lujuria y de la carne, fuera tan obscenamente aperitiva.

No obstante, se reclinó hacia el otro lado.

Él dibujó el _«te amo»_ con los labios, talló periferias gruesas del _«estoy contigo»,_ coloreó dulces galimatías que prometen esos votos que muchos se mienten en un altar. Quería decirle con todo su aliento inmortal que lo adoraba más que nadie y que haría cualquier cosa por él.

Muchos podían comparar su lealtad con locura, porque nadie sabía lo que el elegido de la valentía era para su corazón. Taichi era para él lo inconcebible, lo imperdonable, lo extraordinario. Quería verlo como una salvación, y no, eso era una mentira. Era su locura, adicción, deseo, su hambre. A su vez, era su amor, su felicidad, el pedazo de alma que cree perdido. Es el secreto mundano que tiene arraigado a la piel y no se atreve a confesarlo a nadie más.

Un sonido estrangulado rompió el beso y sus pensamientos, haciéndole sonreír con victoria al ver a la cabeza, azotada por nevadas castañas, caerle en el pecho con temblores por causa de su mano que abrió la cremallera y descubrió aquel lugar donde toda caricia era más sensible. Entre su piel, estaba atrapando una parte del cuerpo del elegido del coraje que le tiene cierta idolatría. No por lo que hacía dentro de él, sino lo que podía sacar a la luz. Taichi se lo había mencionado y por su parte se avergonzó, cuando éste le dijo que, sólo en esos momentos, brotaba como agua pura los más vivos gemidos, las más perennes palabras entrecortadas, el sudor más límpido y, la sonrisa más brillante.

Ahora, el tablero se volteó y podía apreciar lo que Taichi veía en él.

—Mierda, Yamato —Dejó salir su anterior líder, con voz forzada.

Finalmente lo soltó, alzó los brazos e hizo lazos en el cuello. Le besó la mejilla y compuso palabras cargadas de su más íntimo aliento:

—Lo siento mucho, Taichi. En verdad quería ir. —Lanzó un suspiro, tan lamentable y profundo que agitó todo su cuerpo y acabó por estremecer su ser.

Por el lado de Taichi, éste quiso decirle que ya no importaba, que estaba a su lado incluso por un estúpido malentendido de fechas, y sin embargo, se habría mentido a sí mismo. Pensó en responderle que se conformaba con esos momentos del que ahora se enredaban, pero temía que fuera demasiado cierto.

Una vibración rompió la estabilidad del aire, y al dar un respingo mutuo, se percataron que era el móvil de Yamato. Éste último estiró el brazo, aun acariciándole la espalda y aproximó el aparato a su oreja.

—¿Hola?

_—¡Hermano! ¡Tengo horas llamándote! —habló un alterado Takeru—. ¿Dónde estás?_

_—_En el apartamento, ¿por qué? —Su instinto de hermano mayor se activó y se incorporó un poco en la cama, al punto que Taichi tuvo que removerse—. ¿Takeru?

_—Quiero que tomes esto con calma, ¿está bien?_

_—_Takeru, deja el rodeo, ¿pasó algo?

_—Taichi… —_empezó su hermano menor, como si midiera las palabras_—. Taichi perdió el partido y fue expulsado del equipo por unas semanas. No sabemos dónde está y la verdad no tenemos idea en dónde puede estar. Estamos en el bar donde creíamos que estabas y tus amigos dijeron que te fuiste hace mucho. Te estuve llamando a la casa pero sale ocupado._

La calma vino nuevamente a Yamato y vio de reojo al origen de la llamada que le observaba con una burlona sonrisa. Agarró la almohada y se la incrustó al rostro. Ese idiota preocupando a otros.

—No te preocupes, Taichi está conmigo.

_—¿Está contigo? Supuse que te buscaría por no ir _—Sorpresa—._ Qué alivio, estábamos asustados que iban a matarse el uno al otro. —Se escuchó una risa al fondo._

—Algún día lo haremos —Miró al elegido líder con la cabeza en la almohada, expectante. No detuvo la sonrisa involuntaria, se inclinó y le posó un beso en los labios—. Pero hoy no.

_—¿Irán al concierto esta noche?_

—¿Concierto?

—¡Ah! —Taichi se levantó de sopetón en la cama—. ¡El concierto es hoy!

—¿Cuál? —Yamato no entendía.

Taichi le quitó el teléfono, por no caer en la definición correcta que se lo arrancó y tomó él la llamada.

_—Takeru, dile a Hikari que lleve las entradas que están en mi cama. Yamato y yo iremos en la noche._

Y sin esperar una respuesta o, lo que se avecinaba, un sermón, colgó.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarme la situación? —preguntó el músico con arcos en sus cejas.

—¿Recuerdas el concierto que hablamos que iríamos?

—¿No era la semana que viene?

—No, es hoy —Sonrió Taichi.

Oír eso hizo que Yamato echara la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalara el aire.

—Dame la entrada que quizás fue ayer y no sabemos. —Le quitó el celular y marcó a su hermano.

—¡Ishida, confía en mí!

—¡Así dijiste con el partido! —le gritó también.

—Esta vez es cierto. —Le tomó de las manos y lo obligó a levantarse de la cama—. Así como los obsequios que tienes para mí.

—¿Obsequi…

La sorpresa invadió al del músico quien parpadeó, asimilando aquella información, abrasando sus pómulos con fuego. Su vergüenza pasó a autodefensa y, a continuación, su puño se alzó y le barrió el rostro a Taichi.

—¡¿Por qué diablos revisas mis cosas?!

—¡Porque tengo derecho! —espetó después de caer en la cama, sosteniéndose la mejilla.

—¡Derecho y una mierda!

—¡Además! —continuó, ignorando su reclamo y también alzándose—. ¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeas?!

Yamato sonrió mordazmente.

—Porque tengo derecho.

_Bye, bye, tregua._ Se tomaron del cuello de las camisas, dispuestos a iniciar esas disputas que mayormente un tercero evitaba. El concierto sería en un par de horas y lo más probable es que irían con cierto maquillaje floral de rasguños visibles.

Quizás podían enredarse en peleas, puños y confusiones, más ninguna provocaría que ese hilo hecho nudo se rompiera. Después de todo eran jóvenes y, en curiosidades de un universo libre, se querían.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un extraño final que paradójicamente me gustó. ¿A alguien más le ha pasado que se ha perdido en los días?


	5. Amor ardiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5  
Título: Amor ardiente  
Sinopsis: Si el amor era fuego, tenía que hacerle arder.  
Género: Oneshot/Taito/Lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La inspiración llegó de repente, e hice esto en dos días. Una de las curvas de este fic, lo planteé con una amiga en whatsapp y lo hicimos juntas en el chat. Tecnicamente es co-autora –redoble de tambores– Mili! Ella estiró mis ideas, y yo le coloqué las palabras.

Dedicado a mi hermana [Alhaja](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7207913/Alhaja),

por inspirarme a seguir. Por ser la mejor.

* * *

«El tiempo es un naufragio, y sólo sale a flote lo que de verdad tiene valor».

—Giorgio faletti

* * *

[**T**aichi x **Y**amato]

**A**mor **A**rdiente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**s de noche y las estrellas parpadeaban con tímida luz, ensombrecidas por las nubes que las bordeaban. Yamato las ve sin interés, son su objeto de estudio a diario y las numerosas teorías flotaban en su mente con vagos conceptos. Una sola estrella permanecía estática, perdiéndose a la vista, sin llamar la atención, sin ser atrayente.

Pensó en el significado de la singularidad y al momento lo dejó. Estaba harto de girar en esos vórtices. Ahora, son las grupales las que le cautivan, con su arte de puntos que hacen formas ilusorias. Figuras que pocos logran entender y astros que envían señales para quienes yacen ciegos.

Apoyado y una pierna estirada, una lata de cerveza estaba encerrada entre sus dedos, perdiendo la temperatura acorde para beberla. La tenía para tener las manos ocupadas, mientras que, en las alturas de su apartamento, las risas y la música llenaban el silencio que mayormente lo encierra. Era un ambiente común, gastado cuando es muy repetitivo. Era el cumpleaños de Takeru, y sus amigos disfrutaban de una fiesta preparada por Hikari. Una delicada sorpresa, en aquellas relaciones que ahora envolvían el círculo de su hermano menor.

A Yamato le gustaba pasar tiempo con Takeru, pero en casos de las reuniones selectas, prefería permanecer en la reserva y que su hermano disfrutara de lo que podía obtener sin él. _Una tontería_. Takeru amaba cuando estaba cerca, aunque él se sintiera asfixiado y buscara las insuficientes excusas para alejarse.

No era culpa de Takeru, era su naturaleza. Había aprendido a vivir con la soledad que ésta se le había clavado a la piel. Había aprendido a hacerse amigo del silencio, de la música de sus discos y del olor a nicotina que solía llenar el balcón. Frecuentaba los vicios para callar las malas voces que en la noche le asaltaban cuando intentaba dormir. En su elección egoísta de vivir, había elegido las turbias. La música, alcohol y ocasionalmente algo de drogas.

El vicio no era en él un abismo, como en su círculo social, sino una floración natural y externa. Algo absurdo. Porque no importaba lo que hiciera, el silencio no se iba. A veces cantaba tan fuerte que sentía que sus cuerdas vocales iban a romperse, tocaba por horas que los dedos le sangraban, subía el volumen de su estéreo hasta que los vecinos decidían asomar sus quejas; pero nada funcionaba, en cuanto el barrido se esfumara, el pitido penetrante en sus oídos volvería.

No había nadie que lo recibiera en casa, no había nada que lo esperara en la mesa. Un padre que se sumergió en sí mismo para no exteriorizar lo que un divorcio había roto en él. Pedazos que su hijo mayor veía cuando la casa permanece a oscuras y nadie se molesta en encender la luz.

Y entonces llegó a la conclusión que la soledad se había enamorado de él. Había eliminado sus alrededores y lo perfumó todo de negro. Si pudiese existir alguien que pudiera quedarse, _pensó_, barrer sus propias barreras y ser alguien que no fuera de humo y sombras como los que vivían en ese apartamento.

Yamato había tenido unas cuantas novias para llenarlo. Se había acostado con Mimi. Creyó que le gustaba Sora. Acostumbrado a años de vivir en solitario y a ese estado de metódica e infravalorada anarquía propia, la presencia continua de una mujer empezaba a dinamitar ciertos hábitos que terminaba molestándole. Abandonado esos ideales, porque no era algo sólido para permitir nuevos sistemas en el desorden categorizado que era su vida.

No creía tener el poder de complacer, tomando algo que le gustaba y dejarlo por simple capricho. Era como si se auto castigara, mintiéndose a sí mismo que podía ser feliz si lo deseaba. Cuyas profesas solo eran falacias. Sora había insistido en quedarse, pero él simplemente se había ido.

_Lo siento_, fue lo que dijo, una palabra sinsentido y valor, en tanto daba la espalda y regresaba a aquel claustro, lleno de sombras, frío y silencio.

No le gustaba estar solo, pero era a lo que se había acostumbrado. Ensordeciendo el ruido de afuera y encendiendo sus perniciosas voces internas. Noches eternas en las que bailaba con una tristeza que se negaba a irse y enloquecía a su torpe corazón. Sabía que era una persona ansiosa en la que los nervios permanecían asustados bajo falsa capa de paciencia. Regularmente podía controlar sus sentimientos y atolondramientos llevándolos con actitud serena, suprimiendo toda señal de agitación; pero de pronto, como un volcán en erupción, perdía todo hilo de control y su rostro tomando una expresión de fiereza, lanzaba mil insultos contra cualquier cosa.

Alterarse y buscar algún tipo de conflicto ya sea verbal o físico, solo eran pretextos para sentir algo. Llenar algo que no sabe que tiene vacío. Existían pasiones en su interior que encontrarían una terrible encarnación y sueños que harían real la sombra de su perversidad. Taichi insistía en decirle que debía dejar ser tan pesimista, _dark_, y podría morirse del corazón si continuaba por ese camino. A lo que comúnmente respondía enviándolo a la mierda. La risa que se producía después, solía relajarle, aunque solo fueran efímeros segundos. Taichi podía rozar una cuerda que nadie alcanzaba entre el polvo y la oscuridad. En su mundo, era esa luz propia que enviaba a ocultar sus tinieblas.

Lanzó un suspiro, tan lamentable y profundo, que agitó todo su cuerpo y acabó con lo que le restaba de humor. Tres cervezas, dos cigarrillos y el sereno de la noche para martirizarse la conciencia. Bonita combinación.

Tiró la lata al bote de basura, sacando su móvil y entonces marcó un mensaje. Un sencillo monosílabo para hablar de todo.

« _Hey _»

No cerró el minuto para cuando ya tenía el aparato vibrando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones rotos.

« _¿Tan rápido te aburriste?_ »

Tai 23:15

Una costura se abrió en el cierre de sus labios y allí entrecerró los ojos para apagar su teléfono. Montó su moto, enfundado en su chaqueta de cuero que lo protegía del frío de otoño. El motor se encendió con estridencia, y la cadena que caía en un arco en su cadera tintineó. El acelerador bajo su mano enguantada lo hace rugir, colocándose el casco y así perderse en las estelas de la noche que estudiaba en el día.

Las calles permanecieron solitarias, y la brisa zumbaba en sus oídos mientras atravesaba las avenidas. Se sabía el camino de memoria y era fácil contar las manzanas que le faltaban con los ojos cerrados. Aquel edificio familiar se levantaba en las alturas, y el ronroneo del motor se detiene al llegar. Había una figura posteada en las escaleras, piernas extendidas y el brazo apoyado como si estuviese relajado. Como si no existiera preocupación que agitara su humor. Hay una sonrisa ensanchada que podía ver tras el visor de su casco. Quitárselo no es problema, sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos y revelando su perfil níveo para notar como más allá, un balón dejó de rebotar y esa figura galana se levantó.

Taichi le sonrió con su porte descuidado, cabello al libre antojo, pantalones anchos y sencillos, con una alguna camisa de un equipo europeo de futbol. Tenía una sudadera para resguardarse del aliento helado de la noche y Yamato le inquietó admitir que ese estilo le ha venido bien.

No se saludan, no hablan de alguien que esperaba y alguien que llegó. Taichi sólo viene a él, con ese aire de suficiencia que el mundo estaba escondido dentro de sus bolsillos. Nunca le dice a Yamato que habían noches en que se asomaba en el balcón con la ensoñación de encontrarlo. A veces espera y nunca llega. Hoy es diferente.

Se observan, de manera que solo saben. Sin principios ni éticas. Ni pueriles significados que pudieran vanagloriar a un sentimiento en términos conceptualizados. Lo de ellos era más escueto y a la vez una telaraña de misterio.

Se percibe algo sutil en la atmósfera, había seguridad en sus pasos. Yamato sentía curiosidad por la curva que se extendía en esos labios. Se preguntaba si podría ser él, su mejor amigo, quien podría mostrarle las partes más secretas de su corazón que se escondían incluso de él.

Sería bonito decir que vio a Taichi acercarse sin perderlo de vista, fundiendo aquella imagen en los anillos azules de sus ojos. Sería bonito decir que le regaló esa sonrisa que habla de amor, profesándole en silencio la sutil promesa en pareado, cuidadosamente medida, de no olvidar lo que juntos habían escrito en maravillosas letras digitales.

Al estar frente a frente, Taichi le posó la mano detrás de la nuca. El calor perpetuó dentro de los dedos y su presencia es acogedora en tanto se acercan sus rostros.

El encuentro fue suave, bocas que cierran el círculo y el mundo deja de existir. Esos labios sabían a rosas pero eso es una total mentira. Una vaga ilusión de lo que pinta el amor. Tenía el sabor a jugo de naranja que se mezclaba con la menta del recién cepillado. No le molestó. Descansó sus penas en aquella boca que tenía las ondulaciones más dulces, con el calor del aliento cayendo en sus párpados para abrirse a los portales de pasajes brillantinos.

Yamato, como músico, sabía de antemano que las experiencias inspiraban las mejores canciones. Los anhelos más trémulos o los más asaltantes, son los que daban letras a la música para ser oída. Si quería expresar algo de ese momento, no supo cómo hacerlo. Los dedos acordonados y el simple contacto que solo fue un barrido que contuvo lo que nunca pudo escribir.

No era muy amigo de las palabras y prefería hablar con roces que tenían su propia voz. Susurrarse aquellos complicados versos que el corazón recitaba con cada latido. Existe entre ellos algo endeble y delicado. Ambos podían sentirlo. Era algo parecido a la electricidad estática. Débil como la escarcha de hielo. Y es difícil ignorarla cuando sus respiraciones hacen los más extraños espirales.

Taichi acunó su rostro, los acercó más y lo ve, _lo ve_, como nadie puede hacerlo. Segundos donde se pierde dibujando aquel rostro de suaves pómulos; esos ojos, dos agujeros azules, claros y espectrales que destellan en la oscuridad y pintan su imagen; esos labios de terciopelo, marcados con la pasión y matiz de fuego; esa piel transparente, límpida del pecado. Y con esa imagen podía entender el impulso que llevó a los primeros hombres a querer conservar la belleza en óleos.

Ante la luna celosa, la que roba los colores de las cosas, Yamato luce como la más hermosa aparición.

—Tardaste —dijo finalmente.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, y termina golpeándolo en el costado.

—Súbete.

Sólo las estrellas fueron partícipes de aquellos dos enamorados que desaparecieron en la noche con el sonido del motor escoltándolos.

—x—

**L**a fiesta seguía arrastrándose lentamente, y parecía interminable. Jun había recibido ansiosa su llegada, siendo apartada sutilmente cuando Taichi llegó para ocupar el espacio principal en la reunión. Conversaron trivialidades, ellos siendo los mayores protegiendo en silencio que todo permaneciera dentro de un margen de control. Hasta que llegó el resto de los elegidos, claramente arrastras.

—No debí venir —dijo Taichi, apretando la lata de cerveza casi vacía en su mano.

Yamato había visto venir ese comentario, mirándolo de reojo con una floja dobladura en sus labios que ocultó con un sorbo de su bebida.

—No están haciendo nada malo —Se refiere a sus hermanos—. Deberías aceptarlo ya.

—No quiero ver a tu hermano besando a mi hermana. —gruñó, arrellanándose en su puesto.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Vete a la mierda, Ishida.

—De allí te fui a buscar, Yagami.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, un alambre tensándose, y Daisuke creyó que había llegado en mal momento para unirse a la conversación. Takeru, quien había oído los primeros diálogos, se adelantó, con una sonrisa fácil y la diversión dando líneas a su expresión.

—¿Discutiendo otra vez?

—No estamos discutiendo —respondieron al unísono con voces firmes.

—Parece lo contrario —susurró Daisuke a Takeru—. ¿En verdad esos dos son...?

—Sí, son más que eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Asaltó la conversación Taichi, aplastado en el mueble con el susurro del cansancio prendido en sus facciones.

—Tú y Yamato-senpai… —empezó Daisuke, antes que fuera el mismo Yamato que acechara su retaguardia con una mirada sigilosa y un par de bebidas en sus manos.

—¿Tienes algo qué decir? —inquirió, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—Por lo general, sentimos que somos sus hijos —Aligeró el ambiente Takeru, ignorando la amenaza. Su hermano curvó las cejas en desaprobación y lo enfatizó con un ademán.

Le pasó una de las latas a Taichi y se quedó con la otra. A Yamato no le gustaba hablar de sus cuentas personales, y lo que concernía a lo que hiciera con Taichi, no eran horizontes que otros debiesen cruzar. Menos Daisuke. No había cosa más absurda que la devoción.

La historia que tenía con Taichi era sólo de ellos, aquel prólogo maltrecho e historia que seguía rodando; como ese personaje se había metido en su vida dispuesto a mejorar los capítulos que eran demasiado fúnebres. Había ahuyentado sus noches con voces de silencio, había desempolvado las sábanas frías y eliminado el fantasma de oscuridad.

Como empezó todo era un asunto intrigante; curiosidad. Habían sido esas reuniones donde el alcohol les sobraba en la venas y la risas llenaban sus gargantas. Taichi había alegado que nunca besó a un hombre, y que si quería comenzar sería con alguno de sus propios amigos. Yamato hasta el momento era el único vacante, pero éste ya había besado —incluso tenido relaciones— con otros chicos que no le importó. Además, era Taichi. Se habían mirado el uno a otro, Taichi llevando su mano para tomarle de la mejilla. Yamato enroscándole los dedos en el muslo.

Cuando se juntaron, fue como si una pluma lo acariciara. Yamato sintió que su corazón perdía el conteo de sus latidos, y un calor que le quemó las comisuras. Cerrar los ojos fue como perderse en una pacífica calma —algo que él no conocía—, y eso hizo que dentro de él traqueara. La lengua inquieta de su amigo paseó dentro de su cavidad, conociendo los alrededores con parsimonia como si deseara extender su estadía. Al separarse, abriendo los ojos en esa espiritual cercanía ambos supieron que algo habían despertado en los confines.

Hoy en día, descubriendo que la amistad podía reparar fragmentos que nadie podía palpar, esa electricidad se había hecho más consistente. Más presente, que aturdía sus esqueletos ante los más mínimos acercamientos. Despertando temblores con solo tacto que, con el paso del tiempo, terminaron estallando.

La conversación entre el grupo seguía bifurcándose, y él perdió el interés en ella incluso desde el comienzo. Taichi si había permitido extender aquel lienzo de palabrería que redactaba su relación. Su primer beso, lo que consideraban aquella cita, la vez que sus manos se unieron por primera vez y nunca quisieron volver a soltarse. Palabras compuestas de dulce aliento, que le hicieron pensar que ese hombre era lo único que necesitaba en la vida. Si es que alguna vez pudo haber necesitado algo.

Ese pensamiento a veces era demasiado espinoso. Alguien que abarcara sus esquinas y se hiciera un trono en el centro, era algo que no era de su total agrado. Pensar en Taichi. Estar con Taichi. Soñar con Taichi. _Taichi, Taichi._

_Mierda._

Nunca revelaría que componía en secreto canciones solo con imaginarse esa silueta. Que Taichi era su canción favorita. ´Tenía una balada en sus labios. Un estribillo con una delicada prosa en aquellos ojos castaños. La música se movía como una telaraña agitada por un débil soplo de recuerdos, esa voz grave deletreando su nombre, hechas con aquella lengua descuidada que recorría su piel en noches fortuitas.

«_ Mírate, Yamato Ishida, hablándole a las estrellas sobre tu mejor amigo. Escribiendo esos versos que solo ese sentimiento desconocido para ti te inspira. Sacándote las mejores palabras…_ »

La sonrisa de Taichi era también su poesía. Esas curvas que retorcían el estómago y hacían delirar con tendencias errantes. ¿Qué era el amor? Una pregunta delirante y perfecta sinfonía para atormentarlo.

Lo que aconteció después fue un suplicio y fue, una vez más, Mimi, envuelta en sábanas a su lado, de esas noches donde tenía que meter la polla en algún lado, le había dicho:

—Ya sabía que eras ciego, pero no creí tanto —empezó, acomodándose el sujetador—. Si alguien me mirara con un solo ojo, como Taichi te mira con dos, ya habríamos conseguido una habitación para expresarlo de forma educada.

Fueron esas palabras, quizás al azar, con viento agitado que disponía a perderlas, las que lo hicieron ver los brazos de sol que siempre habían regalado alguna luz a todas sus pesadillas. Encontrando que le gustaban esos nuevos eclipses que dieron color a tantos tonos grises.

Y así fue como se desarrolló. Besos sorpresivos en una de las aulas, en los vestidores, atrapados bajo la lluvia o lo que acontece y a Yamato se le puso el mundo de cabeza. Arrastrando el roce de esos labios y de su aliento sobre la piel por los bares repletos de gente sin rostro que escapaba de oficinas y comercios.

Volviendo a esa realidad, donde seguían hablando de ellos, había decidido en un punto formar parte sentándose a un lado de Taichi, quien dejó caer el brazo sobre sus hombros preguntándole al oído dónde había estado. Ya a esas alturas, no se molestaba en detener esos avances. Hasta él los buscaba cuando se ausentaban, como por ejemplo, tomar la mano y dejar que los dedos encontraran su mejor nudo.

—¿Siguen hablando de lo mismo? —arguyó, y todos se echaron a reír.

—Hermano, no tienes de qué avergonzarte —soltó Takeru sonriente, palmeándole el hombro.

—Cállate —le espetó su hermano, apartándose de aquella pequeña mano—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Mira, Hikari está sola.

—¡No envíes a tu hermano en cacería de la mía! —se quejó Taichi a su lado y un débil murmullo de risas se escuchó.

Para apaciguar lo que encendió, Yamato se recostó en el elegido del coraje con gesto cansado, hundido en el sofá. Terció la cabeza para encararlo, recordando un suceso que había aparcado en su mente y que no lo había tomado hasta ahora.

—Nunca me dijiste por fin qué te dijo el abogado sobre el intercambio —evocó, apretando el enlace de dedos para llamar su atención sobre el bullicio de la fiesta.

—¡Ah! Cierto —Pareció atrapar ese tema, esbozando una sonrisa pícara—. Me dijo que tengo las notas suficientes para estar en el grupo; sin embargo, todo depende de la conferencia de la semana que viene.

Yamato abrió un poco los ojos, asintiendo en respuesta.

—¿Y ya preparaste el discurso? —Su voz seguía siendo suave, pero no menos profunda que calaba en la mente del chico coraje. Yamato tenía ese poder en su voz, lograr extenderla sin alzarla. Cantar las más íntimas canciones, y hacer llegar las palabras.

—Tengo retazos —admitió masajeándose la cabeza con la mano libre—. Pero ya llegará algo. Si apruebo esto, podré estudiar ciencias internacionales como estudiante de intercambio. —Volvió sus ojos de avellana hacia él, a la escasa luz de las borlas que pendían del techo—. Podré alcanzarte y ya no serás el presumido que llega de América.

Una risita suave salió y a Taichi le gustaba darse ese placer. Hacerlo reír era su pasatiempo favorito.

—Entonces, ¿haces esto para perseguirme?

—Me gusta pensar que lo hago para que estemos juntos. —admitió, barriéndole el pómulo con un beso, sintiendo la cercanía de esos labios. Un pequeño ladeo y estaría sobre ellos de nuevo; pero no. Quería proximidad. Sentir la respiración abatirle la piel, las pestañas doradas rozándole como tiernas alas y poder oír incluso esos calmados latidos.

_¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien que tenía el cielo en la mirada?, _pensó.

—Taichi… —Yamato no sabía qué decirle. Tuvo un estremecimiento que le bailó desde la espalda hasta el cuello, observándolo y una lluvia de preguntas vino hacia su mente. ¿Desde cuándo Taichi era tanto para él? Su amanecer y su crepúsculo; su luz y oscuridad; su mejor lado y el peor...

Subió las manos tomándole de las mejillas y lo atrajo en un beso. Quería estar sobre su boca. Juguetear sobre aquellas curvas y jugar con su grosor. Taichi era buen receptor de su congoja, y saber moldearla como mejor le pareciera. El sonido húmedo caló el aire y permanecieron así unos momentos más.

—Presentaré el examen… —dijo Taichi sobre su aliento, juntando sus frentes mientras le arrullaba la mandíbula—, y para el siguiente mes, estaré tomando el vuelo. ¿Ya sabes dónde viviremos?

Asintió.

—Ya dejé los preparativos listos, ante de venir —susurró, aun con los ojos cerrados rozando su narices. Sus labios se tocan pero no lo extienden, era tímido, roces y más roces. El olor y la esencia haciendo pedazos el estómago—. Debo decirle a mi novia que soy gay.

Taichi se echó a reír suavemente, observando la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Apartó un mechón rubio, y regó unas cuantas caricias.

—Al menos, yo terminé con Meiko antes que vinieras a Japón.

—Debería enviarle un mensaje. —Se restregó la cara, dejando caer la cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de Taichi.

—Koushiro dijo que dejemos de romper corazones, y nos casemos de una vez.

—No sé si estoy preparado psicológicamente para soportarte toda una vida.

—Ya tienes ya varios años de experiencia —comentó, sonriente y luego le besó la frente. Lo rodeó por los hombros, y ese tacto a Yamato le calcinaba todas las ideas de un buen diálogo. Esa noche quizás tendrían algunos asuntos que solucionar en la cama y ya no podía esperar a quedarse a solas.

Con ello, no pudo evitar que su mente tocara la primera vez que se acostaron y lo menos ensoñador que fue. Esa vez, había estado bebiendo más de cuenta por la disolución de Knife of Day cuando decidió irse al extranjero a estudiar astrofísica y sus ramas. Ninguno de sus amigos lo había tomado bien y gracias a eso se ganó unos cuantos enemigos, enviando su prestigio de buen vocalista a la mierda. Se había amparado en un bar cercano, hasta que el dueño lo corrió y Taichi lo fue a buscar. Hubo una pelea. Forcejeo. Gritos. Palabras que invitaron al llanto y, finalmente, estampado contra la pared del vestíbulo de la sala empezaron a besarse con desesperación.

Se arrancaron la ropa, retazos de tela que empezaron a llenar el piso. Jadeos impacientes. Dientes mordisqueando la piel sensible. Los besos de Taichi dejando un sendero de fuego en su vientre hasta sus labios, convirtiéndolo en cenizas cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos. Yamato podía evocar aun esa noche, rogándole a Taichi que le castigara por ser una basura de persona y que no tuviera piedad de su cuerpo.

« _Hazme sentir, por favor… —le suplicó—. El dolor es lo que me hace sentir vivo. _»

Le derrotaron las lágrimas con cada inarticulado sollozo y eso hizo que todo cediera a sus deseos. Yamato se había entregado con rabia y desconsuelo, cansado de arrastrar la vida que llevaba. Decidiendo darle el giro a la tuerca y hacer algo bien por primera vez.

Taichi le entregó todo lo que podía ofrecer para calmar la tristeza. Despolvó esas emociones inutilizadas, hablándole de amor puro y almas gemelas. Lo colmó de gemidos fuertes y peticiones como si rindiera pleitesía.

«_ Te lo suplico, Tai. Si me amas, rómpeme. Solo entre los escombros puedo volver a construir algo _», Yamato nunca rogaba. Nunca dejaba caer su orgullo a las debilidades que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar, ni derramaba palabras que se entregaban al lamento de manera tan frágil que podían conmover y hacer llorar a las mismas estrellas.

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que todas sus extremidades se rindieron ante el encierro de pasión, sus huesos, hechos de mantequilla fueron reformados por el arte que ese jugador de soccer quiso crear. Su nueva forma. Taichi le dijo que le quería, que podía traicionarse a sí mismo y a los demás, si podría reconocerse una vez más. Declaraciones empujadas con animadas caderas que estaban desgastándole la garganta, y creando notas que otro tipo de canciones infunden.

Cuando los venció el cansancio, se durmió en sus brazos sin necesidad de decir nada. Ya con el pensamiento que cada vez que perdía algo, Taichi podía llenarlo sin necesidad de buscarlo.

La lluvia azotaba tras los cristales, y atrapados en aquella luz gris y pálida del alba muerta, despertó con hematomas abriendo sus flores en caderas y muslos. Taichi los besó todos y disculpándose al ver que no podía sostenerse en sus pies. Se sintió enternecido por esa actitud, viendo como Taichi limpiaba su piel con pañuelos y la llenaba de besos pese a sus renuencias.

Al final, el efecto cobró algo y terminó diciendo:

«_ ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? _»

_« ¿Puedo? »_

No lo contuvo, se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia él para depositarle una pequeña lamida. Sin ninguna barrera escondiéndolo, dijo por primera vez lo que su corazón gritaba:

_« Sí, puedes. Las veces que quieras »_

Esa misma mañana el señor Ishida había llegado temprano, encontrándolos desnudos, enredados en un nido de pieles. Lo tomó escéptico, y tras ver su rostro invadido por la seriedad, terminó derrumbándose en el sillón. Taichi no había sabido qué decirle, más que hablar entre ciertos espasmos de nervios que sencillamente había pasado. Yamato no dijo nada realmente, sólo lo declaró y no intentó justificarse. Su padre había sido una masa de ausencia en su vida, que no había pintado lo suficiente para ser una imagen constante para ser una representación. Tampoco lo había notificado a su madre, para ese lado tenía a Takeru que sirviera de mediador que era el único enlace que aún prevalecía con ella si es que le interesaba.

Se encontró con un ápice de sorpresa cuando su padre con un rostro gastado y cansado, con la camisa abierta y desalineado, les confesó que esperaba que ellos se sintieran bien con eso. Una tras cubierta que aprobaba lo que sea que ellos fueran.

Una vez a solas, su padre le había dado una palmada y admitió que siempre pensó que la única persona que podía darle el sentido a su brújula sin aguja, era Taichi.

Rielándose y dejándose llevar por esas aguas belicosas, encontró que le gustaban sus mañanas llenas de risas, despertar con aquella figura morena expidiendo calidez, desnudándole con la mirada, enamorando a sus labios y dormirse bajo su brazo. También sus noches, donde como íntimo ritual, se sentaban en la cama compartiendo el placer de un cigarrillo, acariciándose por horas. Taichi le delineaba la espalda desnuda con los dedos; tamborileaba los omóplatos, palpaba las costillas; mordisqueaba el cuello y destensaba los nudos que se escondían entre los hombros; rozaba otra vez el cuello y lamía la clavícula.

Yamato se estremecía bajo sus besos y cuando olvidaban la colilla en el cenicero, con el ambiente consumido por los gases, se besaban. Se reían y jugaban. Hablaban y, abrazados, recibían el amanecer juntos. Incluso separándose por sus estudios, teniendo diferentes relaciones para suplantarse, nada había cambiado.

Si así era el amor, Yamato lo definía como volcánico.

Ahora, había una esperanza de volver a vivir bajo las mismas tierras, llevando el nombre de niños elegidos como estandarte. Poder proteger a sus formas el mundo digital que los había visto crecer.

—¿Yamato…?

Aquella voz alcanzó su mente y la trajo de regreso, para encontrarse a Taichi sobre su rostro. Frunció el ceño, pero el aliento que olía híbrido le distrajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al ver que se mantuvo observándole.

—¿Y si quiero besarte? —ronroneó, aproximándose más.

Extendió los brazos y rodeó el cuello.

—Entonces hazlo. Y deja de mirarme como idiota.

Se tragó completo la carcajada cuando le besó, dejando caer su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. En algún punto su oído atrapó un gemido ahogado, y por el sonido, reconoció que era Joe. Se separaron unos momentos, para encontrar a Mimi tomándoles fotos y varios de sus amigos con los rostros ruborizados.

—¿Debemos asumir que ya son formales? —dijo con un tono alegre la elegida de la pureza.

—¡F…Formales! ¡Se estaban besando! —Señaló Joe, ajustándose las gafas—. ¡No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación!

—Joe-senpai, no creo que no hayas atrapado esos aires —dijo Koushiro, detrás de él—. Eso es desde siempre.

—¿Aires? ¡¿De qué hablan?!

Una sonrisa tibia en los labios de Taichi, luego en Yamato, y todos terminaron hablando de ello. Sus amigos, aquellos confidenciales que nacieron en líneas digitales, compartieron esa unión y la aplaudieron juntos.

Yamato admitió, por una vez, que amar a alguien aunque fuera su mejor amigo; era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se han dado cuenta que mis finales siempre son fumados? Ya son mi marca de agua. No sé porque quise contar nuevamente la primera vez de estos dos, no sé, es divino pero ya dejaré de hacerlo. Algún día haré mi fic de Yamato en drogas, debo hacerlo antes que acabe el año.
> 
> Aquí planteé sobre Yamato estudiando para ser astronauta, y Tai para ser diplomático. Raro canon que todos odiamos, pero en fin. Quizás haga una continuación de ellos viviendo en el extranjero, o un omake de lo que pasó después de la fiesta.
> 
> Amo a este par, simplemente.


End file.
